The One I Love
by Shieru Nokia
Summary: [KT] Kai y Takao han tenido una fuerte discusión que terminó en la posible compra de boletos de avión. Tala desobedeció a Vissari, pero el estar con Adam es muy importante. Sin embargo, esto le traerá bastantes problemas, pues Max empeora la situación
1. Un chico llamado Tala

Hiya!!!

Bien, heme aquí escribiendo sobre mi pareja yaoi favorita (para mayor info chequen mi bio), pues ya quería escribir una historia compleja y no puros one-shot... Como sea, hago mención especial a Mónica Felton porque AL FIN dejó de desperdiciar su valiosa vida con un patán como... él. God knows. Recuerda que tú eres más de lo que él jamás tendrá, y que todas las cosas, por dolorosas que sean, siempre dejan algo bueno (Remember the times, together we swore to NEVER give up this life).

El título ("The One I Love") es una canción de... The Rasmus. ¿Sorprendidos? No veo por qué XD Y conste que no le puse ese título porque sí, pues la historia tiene matices del significado de la canción. ¿No me creen? Lean, lean...

Btw: dedico estos dos caps de entrada a Oro Makoto, por haberme dado la idea. Thanx!!

_Haven't slept in a week_

_my bed has become my coffin_

_Cannot breathe, cannot speak_

_My heart's like a bomb, still waiting_

**Capítulo 1: Un chico llamado Tala**

-Aquí es- dijo Kai desde adentro del auto señalando una mansión de respetables dimensiones-. Esta es mi casa.

Takao bajó del Alfa Romeo con la boca a medio abierta. Era una vista impresionante, a pesar de que la oscuridad de la noche ocultaba parte del paisaje. Primero el auto, luego la casa... Le iba a costar trabajo acostumbrarse al ambiente.

-Ven, te mostraré la casa. Es decir, _PARTE_ de ella porque nos tardaríamos mucho viendo todos los cuartos.

Kai puso su brazo alrededor de Takao y lo dirigió a la entrada. Por supuesto, alguien les abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenido a casa, señor- dijo un mayordomo.

-Gracias, lósiv. Por cierto, ¿puedes bajar las maletas y preparar un cuarto para el nuevo huésped?

-Sí, señor.

Habían entrado en una especie de salón, que estaba adornado con elegantes columnas de mármol. Al fondo se apreciaba una escalera con alfombra que daba al primer piso. Era una casa hermosa, impecable, y no parecía haber el menor signo de desorden. A pesar del endemoniado frío del país, la mansión tenía una temperatura agradable.

-Ven, te mostraré las habitaciones- dijo Kai. Había subido un escalón cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Kai-sama?

Por alguna razón, el chico de cabellos azules puso los ojos en blanco y se detuvo al pie de la escalera. Dio media vuelta con una clara expresión de fastidio.

-¿Sí?- dijo Kai con una amabilidad fingida.

-Retrasó su llegada.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Atravesar la mitad del mundo en avión no es fácil.

-Se supone que llegaría en la tarde, pero son más de las once de la noche.

El que hablaba con Kai era un chico pelirrojo al parecer de su misma edad, tenía un porte muy formal y sus ojos azules tenían una mirada fría, aunque tenía una expresión que le daba cierto aire de autoridad. Estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados, y su voz era algo grave para su edad. Parecía que se daba a sí mismo demasiada importancia.

Kai subió un segundo escalón, pero nuevamente fue detenido.

-¿Sabe cómo va el proyecto?- inquirió el chico.

-¿Qué proyecto?

-Tomaré eso como "no". Permítame decirle que tiene algunos asuntos pendientes, ya que por lo que veo, durante su estancia en China no se molestó en preguntar cómo iban los negocios.

-No, no lo hice- respondió Kai en forma cortante. Subió un segundo escalón.

-¿Y su amigo es...?

Su mirada se fijó en Takao, quien sintió un escalofrío. Trató de responder, pero su voz le falló. Genial. Acababa de llegar y ya lo estaban intimidando.

-Ya lo dijiste, es un amigo. Por el momento no creo que te interese- contestó Kai. Dio media vuelta, pero cuando iba a subir el tercer escalón, el chico pelirrojo lo atrapó con una nueva pregunta.

-¿Sabe que los negocios se están atrasando? Me voy a tomar la libertad de hacer unas llamadas en su nombre, Kai-sama. La corporación está esperando su respuesta desde hace... dos meses, me parece.

-Sí, como quieras.

Kai parecía fastidiado con la presencia de ese chico de ojos azules, sonrisa torcida y mirada inquisidora.

-Y tiene otras cosas que hacer, por cierto.

Kai puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Vas a dejarme subir? Llevo cinco minutos tratando de subir tres escalones, y la escalera aún tiene muchos más- luego se dirigió al japonés-. Ven, Takao, vámonos.

-¿Takao?- inquirió de nuevo el muchacho, ya que había oído a Kai-. Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es...

-Cuando le interese te preguntará- lo cortó Kai.

-Tenemos mucho por conocernos, Takao- dijo el chico al fin, con su tono de superioridad-. Definitivamente mucho- dicho esto desapareció por una puerta.

-Vámonos- susurró Kai a Takao y lo llevó hasta el primer piso.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Takao.

-Es el administrador de los negocios de aquí. Trabaja para una compañía que se dedica a la industria del Beyblade, y él quiere que yo entre en esa industria para su beneficio personal. No soy estúpido, pero no lo puedo correr de aquí, su contrato me lo prohíbe- dijo Kai abreviando sus pensamientos.

-No, me refiero a su nombre- dijo Takao-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es Tala. Tala Ivanov.

-No me agrada- dijo Takao.

-A mí tampoco, créeme. Pero tengo que soportarlo todos los días.

-¿Vive aquí, en la misma casa?

Kai no respondió.


	2. Sorpresa a Medianoche

_Take my heart and take my soul_

_I don't need them anymore..._

**Capítulo 2: Sorpresa a medianoche **

-En fin- dijo Kai mientras recorrían el primer piso-. Hay un estudio, una biblioteca, tengo un salón de juegos, una galería que sólo tiene retratos de Voltaire, un pequeño gimnasio con regaderas, y en este pasillo están las habitaciones- parecía que Kai se había aprendido de memoria todo eso-. Le pedí a Iósiv que preparara un cuarto para ti, ya es casi medianoche. Escoge el que quieras.

-¿Quién es Iósiv?- preguntó Takao.

-El mayordomo. Es una persona muy agradable.

Kai y Takao recorrieron todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación de dos puertas.

-Mi cuarto- dijo Kai mientras abría una de las puertas.

Una enorme habitación apareció ante sus ojos. Takao entró, como confirmando que era real. Había una cama grande (Takao calculó que era king-size), baño amplio, una mesa con varios papeles encima, una ventana del techo al piso, cortinas gruesas y elegantes y un pequeño frigorífico en un rincón.

-Vaya... yo podría vivir sin salir de este cuarto.

-Puede que lo hagas- dijo Kai mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé...- dijo Kai con algo de sarcasmo-. Puedo cerrar la puerta, correr las cortinas, apagar la luz y ver qué pasa, ¿no?

-Vamos, Kai, acabo de llegar.

-¿Nervioso?

-Tú dime.

Kai se acercó a Takao y puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Te gusta mi casa?- preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Es...- pero Takao no pudo terminar su respuesta. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en los hombros de Kai. Comenzó a recorrer lentamente sus brazos. Eran perfectos. De pronto Kai tomó a Takao por el cuello y empezó a besarlo suavemente.

El chico moreno puso sus manos en la cintura de Kai, lo que hizo que éste se acercara instintivamente más a Takao. Eso le dio una idea al ruso.

-Duerme aquí conmigo- pidió Kai.

-¿Y la habitación que pediste que arreglaran?- preguntó Takao mientras sentía una nueva serie de besos en su cuello, esta vez del lado derecho-. Vamos a hacer trabajar a Iósiv para nada. Y creo que Tala va a estar preguntando por ti.

-No te preocupes, él ya sabe que soy muy espontáneo en estas cosas.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Takao asimilaba la última frase.

-¿Qué?

Takao se separó de Kai.

-¿A qué te refieres con que "él ya sabe que soy muy espontáneo en estas cosas"?

-Es que... bueno... yo no quise decir eso...

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces Tala sabe cómo eres por haber visto documentales o qué?

-Yo...

-Ya te has acostado con él, ¿verdad?

Kai se quedó en silencio.

-Perfecto- dijo Takao enojado-. Pero se supone que es nada más del negocio, ¿no?

-Lo es, pero...

-¡Y además vive en la misma casa!

-¡No puedo cambiarlo, maldición!- gritó Kai-. Si está aquí, es porque un estúpido contrato firmado hace años dice que necesita quedarse para estar más al pendiente de los negocios, o algo así. Además él sabe que no tiene para qué acercarse a mí.

-¿Más de lo que ya lo ha hecho?- preguntó Takao sarcásticamente.

Kai pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Mira, no quiero discutir, y menos por alguien como Tala. Acabas de llegar, yo quería que te sintieras contento en tu primer día aquí, pero veo que no se puede. Iósiv llevará tus maletas por si quieres irte a otro cuarto.

Más que una sugerencia, era como una orden.

-Bien, Kai. Me voy. Hasta mañana.

Cuando Takao salió, Kai se sentó en su cama y pasó ambas manos por su cabello. Se supone que Takao no tenía que enterarse. ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo dicho? Entonces, cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor, alguien llamó a la puerta. Kai se levantó a abrir, esperando que fuera Takao. Pero no.

-Lamento molestarlo, Kai-sama, necesito que vaya a la oficina principal a firmar un documento urgente.

Tala se dirigió a la planta baja de la mansión seguido por Kai, quien tenía la mirada en el piso.

Fue por eso que el bicolor no alcanzó a notar una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Tala. Y es que su propósito no era precisamente llevar a Kai a la oficina principal...


	3. Todo es relativo

Hiya!!

Antes que nada... ¡Odio quinto de prepa, lo odio! ¡Tengo que leer tres libros para la próxima semana, ¡moriré virgen! (XDD). Espero que hayan pasado un feliz 15 de septiembre, porque recuerden que la independencia se da una vez para durar toda la vida. Si se van a emborrachar, asegúrense de que haya alguien que los regrese a su casa y NO MANEJEN, que por eso pasan los accidentes viales. Prueben 3 o 4 trepadoras (bebida preparada), y luego me dicen qué tal, ya que yo no sé, a mi me han contado... XDD

Pero en fin... Agradecimientos a los reviews, en orden de aparición para que no digan que tengo preferencias:

**Nancy Hiwatari: **Pues qué mas feliz me puede poner que recibir noticias de gente que le gusta lo que escribo, de verdad muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo pa' leer estas ocurrencias y ojalá no te decepcione con los caps que siguen. Sí, Takao va a tener problemas, sobretodo porque Yuriyto va a ser un posesivo de lo peor y... bueno, mejor no te dijo para que leas. ¿No van a estar ni Ray ni Max? No estés tan segura... ¡mwahahahahaha! Espera y verás, que las sorpresas aún no terminan. Gracias por tu review y espero encontrarte por msn muy pronto nn

**Lady Bunny Saito y Sessh: **¡Muchas gracias por tu regalo, amiga! . Por fin podré leer las mil y un aventuras de Staurofila, la loca de amor XD. Y también la tarjeta estuvo preciosa, y me imagino que cierto... PERRO debió haber peleado su título como el bishie más querido (Sessh: es que lo soy uu). Sí, claaaaaro... pero bueno, mejor me callo antes de que mi vida corra peligro. Espero que te siga yendo muy bien en la escuela, y a ver qué pasa con cierto chico llamado Juan Miguel... COF COF nn Jejeje, ¡muchas gracias por tu review!

**El espíritu de Kokoro Yana (ooU): **¿"Espíritu"? ¿Y eso por qué? Bueno, como sea, seas espíritu o no, eres una fantástica persona nn (o debo decir, ¿ente? OoU). Muchas gracias por seguir mis lokeras, y ojalá te siga gustando la historia y continúes dejando reviews, ya que me ponen de muy buen humor y más viniendo de gente que admiro. Ojalá te gusten estos capítulos y dentro de poco verás tu fic de regalo... ya va a ser tu cumple... MWAHAHAHA!!! (ok, me pongo famélica --U). Gracias otra vez por el review, y disfruta la historia nn

**Sakura-Diana-Black: **¡Whoa! Review de persona nueva, ¡qué bien! nn Nada mejor que un review de alguien que no conocía, eso ssignifica que la historia va progresando - O al menos eso quiero creer OoU Bueno, como sea, muchas gracias por tu review y qué bien que te haya gustado la historia, ya que todas las locuras que se publican aquí son para y por los lectores... Pero veo que tú también escribes, ¿vdd? Ok, me tomaré un tiempecito pa' leer alguna de tus historias como tú hiciste con la mía. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: **Vaya que me honra un review de una persona tan importante en como tú, me siento muy halagada nn Y pues ya ves... hay adolescentes calientes por doquier --U (gracias a Dios no me ha tocado ninguno XD), pero si hay algo peor, entonces son los celosos, y si combinamos adolescente caliente celoso... OO bueno, no te cuento, mejor sigue leyendo y espero te gusten estos caps, recuerda que tú me diste la idea, por lo tanto sin ti esta secuela no hubiera sido posible (nunca se me habría ocurrido COF COF). ¡Gracias por los reviews!

**AGUILA FANEL: **XD pues sí, hay una secuela, y me pone muy pero muy contenta que mis antiguos lectores se tomen la molestia de seguir con mi historia, que por cierto, no sería nada sin reviews como los tuyos. Sí, es injusto que además de sufrir por Max, ahora Takao tenga que parir chayotes lidiando con Tala uu pero en fin, nunca vas a encontrar un mundo perfecto, pues siempre va a haber algunas dificultades, y en este caso Tala es una MUY grande. Gracias por tu review y espero te gusten los siguientes capítulos nn

**Zei Ivanov: **Espera... ¿no eras Zei Kinomiya? Oo Es que hay veces que me ausento tanto de que pierdo el hilo de las cosas... Bueno, whoever you are, te agradezco que me hayas dejado un review nn ¿Habías esperado por esto? UU Pues muchas pero muchas gracias por considerar que estas lokeras que se me ocurren son buenas nn ya que a veces se salen de control y quedan más desquiciadas que un programa de Walter Mercado, pero como sea, te agradezco el haber tomado algo de tu tiempo pa' leer este fic y espero que continúes con la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Moncho Baroshova:** XDD sí, es una secuelilla gay pq' recuerda que según la Chula, "todo en esta vida...", así que no te quejes si en algún momento lees alguna jotería XD como las del Dorothy, que por cierto, se ve más gay con ese peinadito de "se me acabó el gel" que cuando se peinaba decente (si es que en algún momento se peinó decente). Muchas gracias por dejar RR a pesar de que ya habías leído la historia, sabes, espero que algún día yo lea "The Sound" y dejarte muchos reviews pequeños y gays de tu sis que te quiere nn ¡Gracias Moncho!

**Genesis 4: **¡Rakkaimpain! Me da gusto que hayas leído mi historia. Te extraño demasiado, sabes, pero mi economía va en deceso... aún así trataré de verte más seguido, tengo unas imágenes de Rammstein que quiero darte. Y ya vi el video, me fascinó, algún día tú y yo también nos comeremos a un ángel (pero que no sea alas negras, esos son de la familia). Y mil gracias otra vez por el video, estoy feliz de que haya gente igual de famélica que yo por The Rasmus, qué haría el mundo sin ellos. En fin... gracias por tu review (aunque no me lo hayas escrito aquí) y espero el próximo... Btw: "Another you and me, another revolutionary heavenly romance, waiting for the last waltz, and so it seems".

**Lizzie Hojaverde: **Pishito!! ¿Como estás? ¿Ya se te quitó el trauma de la babosa? XD ¡FUE HORRIBLE! Yuck, maldito animalejo estúpido... Pero bueno, espero que estés bien y ojalá valga la pena ir a la prepa EN VIERNES osea, hello!! (¿a quién me parezco?). Te quiero mucho Pishito color de café, y gracias por habernos alojado hasta altas horas de la noche en tu house. Espero que ya hayas leído la carta que te dejé, ¿eh? ¿EH? XD No cherto, sabes que nunca te haría daño (a menos que insultes a Lauri ¬¬), y recuerda: "Still feels like the first TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIM, to stand here by your SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAID" (así no se escribe, estamos de acuerdo, pero es para que salgan las a's, ¿ok?)

Muchos reviews w I am really happy! Me suben la moral en medio de la entrega de calificaciones...

_The one I love_

_is striking me down on my knees_

_The one I love_

_is drowning me in my dreams_

**Capítulo 3: Todo es relativo**

Después de andar un rato, Kai (todavía con la mirada en el piso) entró detrás de Tala en una oficina y oyó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Levantó la vista y lo que vio lo hizo tragar con dificultad.

Estaban en la oficina personal de Tala, y éste estaba sentado en su silla de brazos cruzados.

-Bienvenido a casa, Kai- dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo a los ojos-. Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a regresar.

Era costumbre de Tala tutear a Kai cuando estaban solos. Frente al mundo Tala quería aparentar que respetaba a Kai, pero cuando estaba solos daba la impresión de que sólo lo deseaba.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Kai-. Se supone que me ibas a llevar a otra oficina.

Tala negó con la cabeza.

-Dije que necesitabas firmar un documento urgente. Yo no tengo que llevarte a la oficina principal, sabes bien dónde está. Tú me seguiste, Kai.

-Te crees muy listo, ¿no? Vete al demonio, Tala. Ya no te necesito.

-Yo no diría eso.

Kai puso los ojos en blanco y estaba por girar el picaporte. Pero la puerta no se abría, la cerradura no funcionaba. O más bien...

-Le puse seguro, Kai. Y yo tengo la llave. ¿Ves cómo aún me necesitas?

-Abre la puerta, Tala.

Tala negó de nuevo.

-¡Quiero salir, imbécil! ¿Es eso tan difícil de entender?

-Kai, Kai- dijo Tala tranquilamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al chico de cabellos azules-. Sigues teniendo ese mal carácter de siempre. Pero a mi eso nunca me importó. Por eso siempre te esperé.

Sin darse cuenta, Kai había quedado entre el pelirrojo y la pared. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, ya que Tala se acercaba más a él.

-No has cambiado, Kai. Aún te hago ponerte nervioso. Cuando llegaste lo noté.

-Aléjate, Tala. No quiero estar aquí.

El ruso pelirrojo tomó a Kai por las muñecas y empezó a acercarse a su boca...

-¿Te acuerdas de los viejos tiempos, Kai?

-Eso fue hace mucho y ya quedó atrás.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto?

Kai abrió los ojos de par en par, su respiración se hizo más agitada y forcejeó para que Tala dejara de sujetarlo por las muñecas, pero el pelirrojo ni siquiera se inmutó. El beso había tomado a Kai por sorpresa y eso era una ventaja para Tala, ya que no había dejado que Kai reaccionara a tiempo. Tala estaba disfrutando del placer cruel que le producía besar algo que ya no era suyo, y el bicolor sentía que Tala invadía su boca con una confiada y desagradable libertad.

Finalmente Kai se las arregló para zafarse de la boca de el pelirrojo, y éste lo soltó.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Kai no quería ver a Tala a los ojos, por lo que su mirada (al igual que su orgullo) fueron a dar al suelo.

-¿No lo sabes? Aún te quiero, Kai.

-Pues yo no. Creí que eso ya había quedado claro.

-Sí, seguro. Según tú querías al chico ése... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Ray. Pero regresas con alguien que resulta que NO es Ray.

-Eso no es tu asunto.

-Y si no es Ray- continuó Tala como si no hubiera oído a Kai-, eso quiere decir que no querías a nadie en específico, por lo tanto sé que aún hay algo entre nosotros.

-¡Ya no! ¡Ya no hay nada!- gritó Kai mirando a Tala a los ojos-. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo amo a Takao, y ojalá que eso se te quede grabado. En verdad lo amo, Tala, y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo. Pareces una ex-novia celosa.

Decir eso fue un grave error.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Kai!- gritó Tala furioso-. ¡Sabes que yo aún te quiero! No tienes idea de todo lo que he hecho por ti, Kai. ¡Sabes que cambié mi vida por estar a tu lado! ¿Y así es como me pagas?

-¡No me chantajees!

-¡Primero Ray, luego Takao! ¿Sabes que es lo que ahora pienso de ti, Kai? Creo que lo único a lo que quieres llegar es acostarte con alguien.

Ahora Kai sí reaccionó. Con un rápido movimiento golpeó a Tala en el rostro con toda la fuerza que alcanzó a reunir, pero el pelirrojo apenas volteó la cabeza. Sonrió sarcásticamente y se limpió la sangre de la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Ves esto, Kai?- preguntó Tala bajando el volumen de su voz pero igual de furioso, mostrándole a Kai su mano-. Mi sangre. Seis veces también fue tu sangre y eso nunca lo vas a poder cambiar.

-Sí, Tala, pero es a Takao a quien quiero, y eso es lo que tú no vas a poder cambiar.

Tala se quedó en silencio. Simplemente sacó la llave de su bolsillo y se la dio a Kai, quien se limitó a abrir la puerta y aventarle la llave a Tala. Cuando Kai se hubo marchado de la oficina, el pelirrojo sintió una oleada de furia. Aventó un pila de papeles, golpeó su escritorio y no conforme tomó un portalápices y lo aventó contra la pared.

Tala se recargó en su escritorio con ambas manos, jadeando. Estaba enojado, más bien furioso porque Kai le había dicho que ya no sentía nada por él, pero también porque dijo una verdad: Tala se había comportado como una verdadera ex-novia celosa.

-Seis veces fuiste mío, Kai- dijo Tala para sí mismo, temblando de coraje-, y lo quieras o no, nunca vas a olvidarlo. Yo me voy a encargar de eso.


	4. Celos que destruyen

Bien, este cap quedó un poco grande para mi gusto... odio que me queden capítulos largos... En fin, espero que lo disfruten. La última palabra siempre la tienen ustedes así que espero sus críticas.

_The one I love_

_(striking me down on my knees, drowning me in my dreams)_

_over and over again_

_Dragging me under..._

**Capítulo 4: Celos que destruyen**

Llevaba varios minutos afuera del cuarto de Kai, sin decidirse a tocar la puerta.

"No me va a abrir", pensaba Takao nervioso. "No me va a abrir, me va a correr, me va a ignorar, no me va a abrir..."

La luz matutina se filtraba por las múltiples ventanas de la mansión Hiwatari, lo que indicaba que eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Takao quería hablar con Kai para aclarar algunas cosas sobre la discusión del día anterior, pero estaba nervioso. La sola idea de ver a Kai siempre lo hacía ponerse así.

Finalmente ya no pudo más y llamó a la puerta.

-Pase- dijo Kai desde adentro.

-Hola, Kai- dijo Takao mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Kai no respondió. No sabía que decir, pues momentos antes había estado pensando en el japonés.

-Mira, sólo quiero disculparme por... lo de ayer- dijo Takao con timidez-. Estaba molesto por lo que me dijiste sobre Tala, por eso me enojé y...

-No importa- dijo Kai tranquilamente-. Ya no importa. Discúlpame tú también por no haberte dejado las cosas claras. Debí habértelo dicho desde el principio, para que de una vez supieras que Tala es sólo alguien del negocio, nada más.

Sin embargo, Kai no había podido dormir por culpa de lo que había sucedido en la oficina de Tala. Rogaba porque al pelirrojo no se le ocurriera contar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-No quiero volver a discutir contigo. Perdóname... - dijo Kai. Se levantó de la cama y abrazó al japonés en forma de disculpa. Éste correspondió al abrazo y así se quedaron durante algunos minutos, al cabo de los cuales Kai llevó a Takao afuera del cuarto. Ya era hora del desayuno.

El ruso pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del otro chico, pero cuando estaban por bajar las escaleras, una voz hizo que Kai se parara en seco.

-¡Kai-sama!- la voz de Tala resonó por toda la estancia.

El bicolor le dirigió al pelirrojo Tala una mirada desafiante.

-¿Qué quieres?

Tala miró a Takao, quien tenía el brazo de Kai alrededor suyo. Eso hizo que el pelirrojo sintiera una oleada de celos.

-Vissari llamó hace poco y pide comunicare con usted lo antes posible, dice que es sobre las inversiones del proyecto.

-Gracias. Yo le hablaré después- dijo Kai como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior. Dicho esto Tala se retiró.

Ya en el comedor, Kai y Takao estaban tranquilamente desayunando, cuando Tala apareció de nuevo.

-Acaba de hablar Vissari otra vez, pide que se comunique con él de inmediato porque es urgente.

De un golpe, Kai dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa, lo que hizo bastante ruido considerando que los cubiertos eran de metal y la mesa de vidrio. Le molestaban las interrupciones, y más aún viniendo de Tala. Salió del comedor y se perdió de vista.

"Por fin solos", pensó el pelirrojo, mientras ocupaba el lugar vacío de Kai.

-¿Así que tú eres Takao?- preguntó con el mismo tono con el que había recibido a Kai, autoritario y sarcástico.

-Sí, mucho gusto- respondió Takao de buen modo

-El gusto es mío- dijo Tala más sarcástico aún. El japonés lo notó.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-"¿Cuál es tu problema?"- repitió Tala burlándose del japonés-. ¡Qué idiota te oyes! ¿Y Kai me cambió por eso?

Takao ya entendió el jueguito. Se trataba de Kai, y no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácil.

-¿Pues qué no ves? Al parecer sí.

Tala achicó los ojos. Tendría que probar con otra cosa si quería interferir en la relación del japonés con Kai.

-¿Y, por cierto, Kai te dio a bienvenida?- inquirió el pelirrojo usando doble sentido.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Sólo lo decía porque Kai es TAN espontáneo que suele hacerlo la primera noche.

"Soy muy espontáneo en esas cosas...", la voz de Kai vino a la mente de Takao, quien no supo responder.

-Oh, qué triste, no lo hizo- dijo Tala, sin dejar sus sarcasmos-. Por eso anoche no estuvo contigo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Vaya, por Dios, no lo sabías. Ayer Kai fue a buscarme, niño, y me dijo que ya lo estabas hartando.

-Sí claro...- dijo Takao. Tala sólo lo estaba diciendo para hacerlo enojar... Aunque era verdad, Kai no había ido a buscarlo anoche... Por lo visto esos pensamientos se reflejaron en el rostro del moreno

-¡Ya lo entendiste!- dijo Tala, viendo la expresión de Takao-. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Kai sólo te está usando!

-¿En serio?- dijo el japonés, ahora también siendo sarcástico-. ¿Es mi imaginación o acaso estás celoso?

La pregunta tomó a Tala por sorpresa, quien para ese punto ya estaba furioso. Kai era suyo y de nadie más.

-¿Celoso, dices? ¿De quién?

-Engáñate a ti mismo, Tala. Sé lo que hubo entre Kai y tú, y él ya me dijo que eso ya no es nada. Pasado, ¿entiendes?

-Lamento decírtelo, pero esa no es la verdad.

-Claro que lo es- dijo Kai, quien acababa de entrar en el comedor.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Tala. El asunto ya había llegado demasiado lejos-. Entonces explícame qué hacías ayer, en la noche, en mi oficina privada, Kai. Hasta donde yo recuerdo, me besaste.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No digas tonterías, Tala! ¡Fuiste tú el que me besó!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Takao. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Simplemente no podía.

-¡No, Takao, escúchame!- dijo Kai tratando de arreglar las cosas-. ¡Fue Tala, él me besó, lo juro! ¡Además cerró la puerta con llave!

-¿Y cómo se supone que llegaste a su oficina, en primer lugar?

-Él... yo... se supone que tenía que firmar un documento...

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Tala se había ido. Estaba disfrutando el placer de haber creado una discusión entre Kai y Takao, y vaya que lo había logrado. Pero hubo una parte de la discusión que ya no alcanzó a oír.

-No me hagas esto, Kai- dijo Takao desolado, derrotado nuevamente por Tala-. Dime que no es cierto...

-Yo no quería, te lo juro. Era más fuerte que yo... Créeme...- dijo Kai con su dignidad por los suelos-. Confía en mí, él me besó a la fuerza, te juro que esa es la verdad...

-¿Cómo me pides confiar en ti si cada vez que lo intento haces algo que me lastima?- preguntó Takao, ahora con lágrimas de frustración en los ojos.

-Yo... Yo te amo...-dijo Kai a media voz.

-Déjame creer en eso, Kai. Déjame creer en ti, en lo que se supone que hay entre nosotros...


	5. Historia de un Sueño

Hiya!!

¡Mwahahaha! He sobrevivido dos meses de quinto año... me siento grande ooU Pues he aquí la actualización de "The One I Love" (¡Uy, qué bonito se oye! Con sólo escribir el título la canción comienza a sonar en mi cabeza nn). En fin... contestaciones a los reviews que gente maravillosa, comprensiva, abierta, amable y considerada como ustedes se ha tomado la molestia de mandar:

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17: **Ok, dejaré que tú corras a Tala porque Kai no lo va a hacer... o más bien no puede (lamentablemente u.u) por un contrato de negocios. Ya ves que la canción dice "The one I love is striking me down on my knees... drowning me in my dreams". Que bueno que te gustó el sarcasmo _vs _sarcasmo n.n ya que yo misma me he visto en una situación así y quise transmitirles algo de mi sabiduría (sí cómo no XD). Gracias por el review!

**Lady Bunny Saito, digo Sessh: **¿Pues en dónde dejaste a Bunny o.ô? Ya sé, a lo mejor está con Juan Miguel... No, definitivamente no puedo interrumpirla n.n Muchas gracias por el review, que bueno que les haya gustado nn. Sí, Kai es un bakka por andar de lelo, debería poner más atención en lo que hace u.u Espero recibir otro review de ustedes. Hyvästi, hermano perro! (es que como es "hermano sol, hermana luna", también es "hermano perro"... va por ahí).

**Lizzita Hojaverde: **Jajaja me hiciste reír mucho con de "aléjate de él, GATA!" pero ¡qué jotería es eso . ! (como si el fic no fuera yaoi –o–). En fin, lo de mi cybernovio, ps cuando quieras te lo presento, es Genesis Hakala (tmb mandó RR). El fragmento me hizo llorar TT poks veces he sabido de hombres que se deprimen por nosotras pero weno, ojalá pronto tenga cuñis y q c llame Rubencín, aunque aún t guste Saúl y sus "bellos ojos" n.n Nos vemos Sra. de Hojaverde2

**Yuuna Ushiha: **XDDDD tú review sí que me hizo reír!! Jamás había odio algo tan punky y gracioso para una situación así!! "de tu respectiva madre" y lo del jardín nOn Simplemente genial!!! Y lo de que lo vas a pisotear en cuanto crezca un poquito!! Jajajaja nOn ahora sí que me reí... n.n... Muchas gracias por leer la historia, y por lo visto ese pelirrojillo te hizo enojar, a muchos también, pero qué bueno que lo tomaste con tanta gracia n.n gracias por el review y ojalá te guste este cap.

**Malena: **¡¿7:51 de la mañana?! O.O me _sosprendes_... Yo que no puedo levantarme antes del medio día –o– Pero bueno, siempre es bueno tener noticias tuyas y un review n.n Lamentablemente la relación KT se está yendo a pique TT pero algo pasará que consolidará su amor (qué frase tan más trillada, pero es la vdd). La escuela me ha afectado la neurona, claro, y con las _absolutamente educativas_ clases de Paquito, pues más. Nos vemos Malena y espero que te siga gustando mi fic, aunque ya sé que a la linda Sullie... no comments... uu

**Zei Ivanov: **nOn que bueno que has regresado!! Ya se te extrañaba por estor lares TT pero me alegro de tener noticias tuyas n.n ... Lo que importa no es el apellido, sino estar orgullosa de él XD Jaja, entonces tu pau sí está celoso, para hber hecho lo que hizo, un? Pero... tú también (Kai, gracias por el dato n.o) MWAHAHA!! Bueno, aunque la culpa no sería toda de Kai sino tmb de Yuriyto por no superar su _crush_ amoroso. Pity. Pero weno, ya se verá qué pasa. Gracias por leer mi fic!!

**El espíritu de Kokoro Yana: **Para ti va agradecimiento doble por el review doble n.n Seis veces, bueno, supongamos que esto muchachitos empezaron a divertirse a los 17 años (es el promedio XD), y supongamos que han tenido de a 4 por año... ya le puedes ir calculando. Aunque el dato exacto va a salir en otro cap, así que no comas ansias. Shii, pobre de Kai, de plano está más salado que yo. O más bien, Yuriyto es muy listo, como pa' a hacer que al segundo día en la mañana ya estén peleados u.u Pero weno, tu fic regalo te lo tengo para la seman que entra, porque no he tenido tiempo de darle los últimos detalles y quiero que quede bien para que te guste. Una disculpa por eso. Nos vemos!!

**MonÄ **


	6. Viaje a Nueva York

Terve mitakullu!

Y 50 años después... la actualización --U En fin, tuve ciertos problemas técnicos y de inspiración, así que uds perdonará el retraso. Este cap va dedicado a mi prima bonita Lizzie Hojaverde (p,p c d c, s t n m q, y n s xq) por su cumplearrugas, ya que ha llegado a la edad de la ebriedad y la vagancia XD Te quero muxo nOn! Y también una recomendación: lean **Arigato Koneko** de Kokoro Yana Askura Hayama, está fan-tás-ti-co. Humor, odio y una prueba para ver qué tan malpensados son en un solo cap. ¿Cómo? Pues lean la historia y se quedarán con un excelente sabor de boca.

Y ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos a los maravillosos RR que en verdad me suben la moral, espero les siga gustando esta historia. Kitös (gracias) !!!

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17: **Jeje sí, fue con intención de que se imaginaran la cara de Tala de OO?Pobre, pero eso le pasa por no superar sus traumas. Pues sí, la confianza tiene que ver mucho mucho en este fic porque de eso va a depender que haya o no un final feliz. (Se aplicará a la vida diaria? --U cof) A ver qué te parece este cap. Thanx por el review!

**Lady Bunny Saito: **Shii! . maldito! Digo, si hubiera sido mi caso, y hubiera sido una persona que odio, la saco a patadas por haber interrumpido el momento! Rata. Bueno, de lo otro... u Sip, es mi cybernovio desde el 10 de sep, y pues... ahí la llevamos nnU. Así que conociste la casa de Juan Miguel, ¿eh?Mwahaha... ahora siguen los suegros XD Weno, pues espero que se de o wahtever pq' hace mucho que no te veo! ToT A ver si el lunes, ¿nop? Y ya me acostumbré a que me digas "Chuchy", Sessh, así que ni creas que me ofendo u.u ....

**Ayanai: **Lo que Tala tiene en la cabeza son dos o tres polillas y según my cyber un condón, jaja. Su problema es que vive en el pasado y pensando que aún tiene posibilidades con Kai (eso es tener problemas existenciales), y pues si se rompe el corazón es por él solito, ya que si no se aferrara a esa idea, no le dolería en lo más mínimo. Y sí, espera más sarcasmos que entre Kai y Tala se la rifan. Gracias por el RR!

**Oro Makoto: **Jejej, me gustó la expresión de "se le arruinó el teatrito", creo que es lo que mejor describe su vida. Y pues espera largas discusuiones entre Tala y Takao... pero no creo que una relación entre ellos se de en este fic; los resultados serían MUY interesantes (algo como "amigos y rivales"??). No te preocupes por no dejar rr, más bien gracias a ti por leer la historia y tomarte tu tiempecillo pa' dejarlo. Thax a lot!

**El espíritu de Kokoro Yana: **Que weno que te gustó el cap, ya que es uno de los importantes, y que bien que no me haya salido del queso como varios otros. Ah, las reconciliaciones... (lástima que a mi no se me da XD). Vissari es un empleado de la empresa donde están Tala y Kai y es un ayudante de Voltaire (por eso se lleva tan bien con Tala). Shii!! Adivinaste! Max aparecerá (tan tan taaaan), así que espérate, porque no sabes la de líos que eso va a causar. Gracias por el review!

**Pequeña y gay sisko (sister en suomi, finlandés): **Hola sistercilla! Pues claro, si el apellido no lo llevas de a gratis, eres su marida y se acabó XD Y te ama con locura y pasión y yo sé que tendrán "Talitas" y "Moniquitos" (como me dijiste). Jeje, tu muñecote nn ps me imagino que lo es, mientras no me salgas con un "dime vaquero"... Y va a seguir saliendo en tooda la historia, y muchas gracias por leer mis fics GAYS aunque ya hayas leído el borrador nn Muchas gracias sisko!

**Lizzie Hojaverde al cuadrado: **Neta! Lo de la cartera estuvo de PLOP porque cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo, y mira quien resultó ser el listo --U pero lo quieres mucho no? nn Oye me reí mucho con tu review, me imagino las gallinas "propropro", y de repente... QUIETAS, con su cara de "qué prentendes.. en serio, QUE PRETENDES?..." XD Estuvo genail, y pues espero que te haya gustado tu señor regalo ya que lo hice con muxo cariño de mi pa' ti. Y espero que este también te guste. Nos vemos Pisho! Y ya tienes cuñado m'hija!

**Genesis Hakala: **De viaje? Nunca me dijiste eso . .. espera... oo creo que sí me dijiste --U Whatever, lo que importa es que ya está de regreso y con mä que te quiere mucho. Gracias por leer esta historia y pues perdona por no haberme conectado, pero en verdad no puedo, rakkaimpain. En fin, tengo una imgn nueva de Mikka, me la rapté de la carpeta de mi _veli_, jaja, te la mandaré al rato. Hyvästi, rakkaimpain! Kitos por el rr!

P.S. Ayer fue un gran día

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away... 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away..." (_Broken_, Seether featuring Amy Lee). Además del disco completo de TR y de Eva, esa es mi canción favorita; chequen la letra, está genial. Me quedó como anillo al dedo... Ah, rakkaus, kiitos! n.n

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Take my faith and take my pride_

_I don't need them anymore_

**Capítulo 6: Viaje a Nueva York**

Cuatro días después, las cosas entre Tala y Takao no habían mejorado en lo más mínimo. Aun ese día, en el que los tres viajarían a Estados Unidos, estando los boletos comprados y las maletas listas, Tala trataba de persuadir a Kai para que el japonés no fuera con ellos.

Los tres chicos se encontraban en la habitación del bicolor arreglando últimos detalles.

-Es mejor que se quede, Kai- repitió Tala por enésima vez, sin importarle que Takao estuviera presente. Había dejado su farsa de llamar al bicolor "Kai-sama" y hablarle de usted-. Además, la orden fue que...

-Que yo te acompañara a Estados Unidos, ya lo sé- interrumpió Kai-, pero eso no significa que Takao no pueda ir. Además...- volteó a ver al susodicho-, quiero estar con él.

Tala miró al bicolor como si hubiera dicho que pretendía cruzar el mar Atlántico en una lancha inflable.

-¿Algún problema, Tala?- preguntó Takao sarcásticamente.

El pelirrojo se limitó a voltear los ojos, murmurando algo que sonó a "idiota". Salió del cuarto de Kai dando un portazo, dejando a los dos chicos solos en la habitación del ruso.

-Creo que se enojó- dijo Kai, siguiendo el sarcasmo.

-Como si me importara- respondió Takao-. Bueno, Kai, yo me voy, supongo que tienes muchas cosas que...- estaba por separase de Kai (que lo había estado abrazando todo ese tiempo), pero entonces...

-No te vayas- pidió el ruso en un susurro al oído de su chico moreno-. Por favor no te vayas. Quédate conmigo, necesito que estés aquí, ahora...

Kai le dio a Takao un beso en el cuello y fue dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su boca. Takao sentía los cálidos labios del bicolor haciendo presión sobre los suyos, mientras experimentaba ese placer que le producía tener a Kai tan cerca de él, dejando que recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta llegar a ese punto...

Lentamente fueron acercándose a la cama king-size del ruso, mientras un ligero viento chocaba contra las ventanas de la habitación, haciendo eco dentro de la mansión Hiwatari.

----------------

Con mucha cautela, el mayordomo se acercó a Tala, quien había estado revisando unos papeles en el comedor principal.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, joven, pero ya casi son las cinco de la tarde y usted no ha querido probar bocado. ¿No desea que le sirva ya de comer?

-En un momento, Iósiv, gracias- respondió Tala de mala gana, sin quitar la vista de los documentos. Le molestaban las interrupciones. El mayordomo se disponía a irse cuando el ruso lo detuvo-: ¿dónde diablos esta Kai? Nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas.

-Pues...- Iósiv se temía esto, que tuviera que ser él quien le informara a Tala sobre el paradero del bicolor-, la última vez que los vi el joven Kai y su amigo salían de su cuarto y desde hace tres horas no están en la mansión...

-¡¿Quieres decir que se largaron?!- gritó Tala furioso, haciendo que lósiv se intimidara-. Maldición, no vamos a llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. ¿Por qué nunca supe de eso?

-Lo siento, joven, lo vi tan concentrado que no quise interrumpirlo con un detalle como ése...

-Detalle va a ser el que te despida, Iósiv. ¿Sabes a dónde fueron?

-No, pero creo que ya no deben tardar- dijo Iósiv en un tono por demás asustado.

Mitad preocupado, mitad furioso, Tala golpeó la mesa con el puño.

-Bien, gracias, ya puedes irte- finalizó el pelirrojo de mal modo.

----------------

-Takao, te estás congelando... ¿Quieres mi abrigo?

El japonés dudó un momento.

-No te preocupes, Kai, voy a estar bien. Además ya llegamos a la casa.

Kai le respondió con un beso en la mejilla. tocó el timbre un par de veces. El mayordomo, aún con el susto que había pasado con Tala una media hora antes, les abrió la puerta de la mansión y recogió sus abrigos.

-Gracias, Iósiv. ¿Puedes servirnos algo caliente de tomar?

-Claro, en un momento.

Kai puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Takao y lo llevó al comedor. Pero entonces...

-¿Dónde diablos estaban?- preguntó Tala (quien no se había movido de lugar), con cada palabra cargada de odio.

-¿Eres mi mamá o qué?- respondió Kai-. ¿Tienes algún problema con que hayamos salido?

-Tienes muchísimas cosas que hacer, Kai Hiwatari- dijo el pelirrojo con el mismo tono-. Empezando por leer estos papeles sobre la maldita empresa norteamericana.

-Ya los leeré yo después, Tala. Ahora déjanos en paz.

-¿Porqué hablas en plural, Kai?- inquirió el pelirrojo, con la clara intención de molestar-. ¿Qué Takao no puede decir algo o qué? ¿O ya sólo utiliza su boca para comer?

Era un doble sentido.

-¡A ti qué te importa lo que él haga con su boca, estúpido!

-¡Pues precisamente porque el estúpido eres tú, Kai!- respondió Tala irónicamente-. Desde que Takao está contigo te has vuelto más descuidado. ¿O ya te cegó con sus _encantos_?

-¡No seas imbécil, Tala!- gritó el moreno.

-Sí, puede ser- dijo Kai con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz, e ignorando a Takao-. Tal vez debamos dejar de acostarnos tan seguido, me puede causar un daño cerebral irreversible.

Tala daba la impresión de que lo que más quería en el mundo era despedazar a Takao, por el comentario que Kai acababa de hacer. La pluma que el ruso pelirrojo tenía en la mano hizo un ligero _crack_, y la tinta comenzó a chorrear desde la mano de Tala hasta la alfombra que cubría el piso. Estaba realmente furioso.

-Salimos a Nueva York en media hora- les dijo, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero con la voz temblándole-. Sus maletas ya deben estar en la limosina.

Kai y Takao salieron del comedor sin decir palabra, dejando a Tala con su enojo y con los papeles que llevaba un rato revisando.

"Maldito Takao", pensó Tala. "Juro que un día te haré pagar por haberte entrometido entre Kai y yo, lo juro por mi vida, lo juro..."

Tala estaba que quería morirse del coraje. Conocía a Kai desde que tenía 17 años, y del año y medio que duró su noviazgo, solamente seis veces el pelirrojo había convencido a Kai de estar juntos en su cuarto, y ahora este maldito intruso japonés disfrutaba de las cosas que Tala nunca tuvo. Así que a sus diecinueve años, el exintegrante de los Demolition Boys ya había experimentado placer y perdición.

...Pero Tala no podía distraerse, necesitaba leer esos informes sobre la industria norteamericana y dejar de pensar en Takao, por lo menos durante ese tiempo, en el que iba a saber más sobre lo que se refería Vissari. Aún le quedaban diez hojas por leer acerca de su misión. Necesitaba concentrarse.

Releyó la primera hoja. Por alguna razón, el nombre de la empresa le sonaba algo familiar.

-Mizuhara...- dijo Tala en voz baja, tratando de recordar-. Mizuhara...


	7. Une los puntos y encontrarás

Hei jokainen!

Heme aquí con doss nuevos caps the "The One I Love" (que Mónica se ha empeñado en hacerle publicidad, btw). Iba a publicar tres, pero ALGUIEN (me niego a decir quién) se apoderó de la computadora y no me dejó terminar el cap 9. Así que ustedes pueden levantarme al ánimo porque estamos saliendo de la refregada en la bendita escuela... I don't want anybody to go away... Esto es demasiado...

**Zei: **Oh por Dios realmente ha pasado un mes y más de 20 días desde tu último rr... vaya que la historia se estaba añejando. ¡Una araña patona! ¡úshala, úshala! Whew.. it's gone. Como sea, hace muxo que minä (yo) nu te ve ToT!! Mí te extraña, Zei!! Ahem, "pronta actualización" o.oU ya sabes, nada mejor que las historias actualizadas cada semana como las mías (yeah sure!), así que pidiéndote una disculpota por haberme desparecido de tu panorama durante varias lunas, he aquí dos caps seguidos pa' que no digan que no les dura XD Kiitos por el review!!

**Lady Bunny Saito (y.. al colado de Sessh XD): **Hallo!! Hace cuánto tiempo que no nos veíamos, ne? La escuela nos está haciendo pasitas e.e eso es deprimente, pero es bueno saber que sigues con tus fics que son de los mejores que he leído... Sabes, Bunny, no he leído nada nuevo tuyo . No justo!! Minä (yo) soy de tu club de fans!! Y además he estado medio enfermita u.u de hecho en Navidad recaí horrible... Espero un reviewcillo tuyo por ahí y de paso me saludas al perro de cola chistosa (Lord Sesshoumaru de... no se qué... o.O)

**Oro-san: **ToT otra persona que extraño rete-harto gacho!! Hace mucho que mi no saber nada de tú... bueno, excepto una vez que te vi en el msn y platicamos como 30 segs -.-U oh, sí... Pues no creo que se de Tala/Takao aunque... sunca se sabe, puede que sí, puede que no, puede que Humpty Dumpty se quemó... XDD Ok basta, me enfermé y me afectó demasiado. En fin, como dije en un mail, ahora sí me voy a tomar el tiempo pa' leer tus historias que tan buenas son n.n Aprovechando que ando de vagaciones y tengo mucho tiempo... pues utilicemos el tiempo en algo que valga la pena como tus fics. Kiitos!!

**Ayanai: **Picada? nn Espero que sí, porque, bueno, estos tres caps vienen (según yo) con más acción y supuestamente más trama, pero en fin, tú me dirás que tal quedaron. Me desaparecí durante un buen rato de FanFiction por problemas técnicos (cof cof exámenes cof cof), así que como que tal vez la historia no cuadre mucho, pero como sea, espero que te guste o que la odies, pero que la leas, ya que para eso está n.n Thanx por tomarte tu tiempo y sí, les echaré un balde a esos dos donde no se pongan las pilas, genial, no? XD Hyvästi!!

**El espíritu de Kokoro Yana: **Hallo kinder!! O.o Ehm... no suelo hablar en otro idioma que no sea español o finlandés, pero ya ves. Yo no me siento como yo, me siento diferente, es culpa de... o.o LA ABUELA SAUCE!! MWAHAHAHA!! Ok, basta. Así que el pleito ya es a nivel empresarial, qué tal eh? Y, bueno, conforme se desarrolle ya verás lo que sucede con cada uno. Espero que en este fic más de uno madure por que por lo menos a algunos les hace falta. Qué weno que te gusten mis loqueras y espero seguir recibiendo noticias tuyas aunque sea en review. Gracias por todo!!

**Lizzie de Hojaverde al cuadrado: **Pishooo!! Hallo kinder!! nOn … o.oU Mmm, Jorge es mala influencia… está medio punky eso de que... Bueno, mejor me callo. Y qué fish con lo de el tipo ese que te hizo y deshizo... MWAHAHA!! Pisi welcome to the club XD Quero cuñis, eh? Tú ya tienes uno y bue... ya sabrás la cosa. Por cierto que tu horoscopo maya es Zotz, es octubre, ojalá te haya gustado nn Y a ver cuándo se me da leer el nuevo kp de "Cintas de video caseras..." Bassy TuT!! Oh Bassy Hace cuánto que no sé de él!! Snig... weno, Pishito, espero verte pronto y muxas gracias por mi regalito de Navidá XD

**Moncho Baroshova: **Siskito!! Mi pequeña hermana perdida! Yo los patearé y los asesinaré. No te irás a ningún lado, sis, queda por mí. He aquí estos caps donde sale tu muñecote (bueno, en el ocho no tanto, pero en el nueve tmb va a salir Adam, el de la República Checa (PUXA REPCHEC!!) Ese capítulo como sea será para ti, siskito. Y si te decides por el grande o por el chico, no importa, lo que importa es que tú seas feliz con el que tú escojas y que él no te lastima porque si no YO lo mataré. Ahí me consigues cuña'o eh? XD Pues ahí van los kps y me dejas un reviewcillo pequeño y GAY!! (sabes lo que quiero decir...)

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17: **Nan!! ToT Te eché mucho de menos!! (a todos de hecho, también a ti), he estado medio enfermita, y como necesito reposo (según), pues ni tiempo de ir al cfé u.u Pero weno. Cómo vex? El pleito a nivel empresa MWAHAHA!! Yo sólo te digo que quien merece caer, caerá... Aunque tenga todo el dinero del mundo. Pero eso ya lo verás tú en los próximos caps, que a mi no me gustaron tanto como a los anteriores, pero son uds. lectores los que tienen la última palabra. Dobles sentidos? Tengo un profesor que es así y aparte de biología, he aprendido uno que otro doble sentido. Además, como son estos niñitos, de seguro eso no va a faltar XD Gracias!!

**Genesis Hakala: **Mi niño lindo, gracias por la tarjeta de Aniversario. Verás, puedo editar esto antes de subirlo, y acabo de ver tu mail... De los últimos que alcanzaron a entrar a mi mail btw, como no lo he checado en años, pues e.e pero en fin, gracias por todo. Aquí verás lo que les sucederá cuando se encuentren de nuevo MWAHAHA!! There's just too much that time cannot erase, además de que hay personas cizañosas que no dejan a uno en paz y... (te suena, my love?) Gracias por leer mi fikie todo freakie, y espero que a Darcy ya se le haya pasado, porque no tiene pinta de ser mala persona, pero...

**AGUILA FANEL: **Reviews como el tuyo en verdad me suben el ánimo, con que digas "estuvo super", mira, yo me siento volar XD Tala desgraciado? Jaja por supuesto que lo es, porque sus intenciones nunca son buenas, y menos si se trata de un "desquiciado que está dispuesto a todo por amor y por dinero". Hay gente así, pero bueno, quien tiene que caer, caerá, depende de las cosas malas que cada uno ha hecho. Y bueno, aunque esta no fue una actualización "pronta", espero que te guste, ya que las historias están hechas para ustedes lectores que se toman su tiempo para leer. Mil gracias por todo!

**Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya: **Lalihoo!! Oyes! Nunca te había visto por estos lares! XD Y me da mucho gusto que gente nueva lea mis locos fics. Muchas gracias por tu review, de veras que palabras como las tuyas me suben el ánimo. Así que continuaré!! MWAHAHA!! Y ya sabes, yo podré decir que el oro (lo cual dudo) pero son uds lectores quienes tienen la última palabra, así que gracias por tu crítica nOn!! Espero que te siga pareciendo interesante, porque a veces se me va el avión y naaa... mejor ni te digo, pero weno, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer mi loquísimo fic. Nos estamos leyendo!!

Por cierto, quién me diga quién o qué es "Lahtis" le dedico el cap final de esta historia. A los primeros dos reviews de cualquier capítulo que lleguen, kyllä? Vamos, si me conocen no es tan difícil... )

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The one I love_

_is striking me down on my knees_

_The one I love_

_is drowning me in my dreams_

**Capítulo 7: Une los puntos y encontrarás...**

-¿Es tan difícil encontrar tu lugar? ¿O necesitas un guía?

Tala, Kai y Takao estaban dentro del avión, tratando de encontrar sus asientos en el vuelo. Llevaban largo tiempo, buscando entre filas y filas de sillones el que les correspondía. Takao era el que tenía los boletos, por lo que Tala estaba más que harto de seguirlo, convencido de que el japonés nunca encontraría los lugares.

-A-27, A-27...- repetía el moreno una y otra vez-, a un lado, disculpe... A-27...

-Dame eso- el pelirrojo le arrebató los boletos a Takao bruscamente-. Es increíble el tiempo que llevamos siguiéndote, si te ponen un mapamundi enfrente dudo que encuentres el mar.

-¿Me crees idiota, Tala?- preguntó el japonés, enojado.

-Sí, algo así. ¿Ves? Aquí están- dijo mientras colocaba su maleta en el portaequipajes; acaba de encontrar los asientos-. Era tan difícil encontrarlos...

-Ya basta, Tala- ordenó Kai-. Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no buscaste tú los lugares desde un principio? Deja en paz a Takao.

El ruso pelirrojo fulminó al japonés con la mirada. Tomó el lugar junto a la ventana; después de él se sentó Kai y del lado del pasillo, Takao. Eran asientos triples.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar en Nueva York, Tala?- preguntó Kai.

-El que sea necesario, pero no será más de un mes. Ese es tiempo más que suficiente para hacerlos caer. No será difícil, en realidad su sistema de mercadotecnia es muy simple...

Entre esa conversación que poco le interesaba y azafatas que iban y venían, Takao se quedó dormido. Su cabeza recayó inconscientemente sobre el hombro de Kai, cosa que éste aprovechó para darle un beso y poner su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Tala puso los ojos en blanco ante esa escena, le repugnaba la manera en que Kai trataba a Takao, pero le dio más asco cuando tiempo después el bicolor también se quedó dormido, apoyando su rostro sobre el cabello de Takao.

"Se ven tan ridículos...", pensó Tala. "Ojalá un día dejaran de ser tan asquerosamente melosos". Pero lo que Tala realmente sentía (aparte de enojo), eran nada más y nada menos que celos. No podía dejar de amar a Kai, simplemente no podía, y el hecho de que él ahora estuviera saliendo con ese intruso hacía que sintiera el cuello hinchársele de rabia.

Si tan sólo Takao no hubiera aparecido en la vida de Kai...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-En cuatro horas, se supone que están aquí como representantes de una industria europea para hacer negocios- dijo la mujer rubia.

-¿Negocios? ¿Sabes qué edad tienen, Judy? ¡El mayor de ellos no tiene ni siquiera veinte años!- objetó un chico de cabellos castaños, que estaba con la mujer.

-Lo sé, pero el que me interesa no es él, sino el chico Hiwatari. Nuestra empresa y la de Voltaire son rivales desde hace mucho tiempo, y tengo la sospecha de que esto no es más que un intento de sabotaje. Desde hace varios meses tengo vigiladas todas las llamadas internacionales que salen de Nueva York, así que si algo sale de aquí, seré la primera en saberlo. Yo recibiré a estos niños y hablaré con ellos para ver exactamente qué quieren.

-Bien. Si necesitas algo, sólo avísame.

-Gracias, Adam. Y ya que lo mencionas, ¿puedes decirle a Max que deje de una buena vez el beyblade prototipo? No puedo contar las veces que le he dicho que no lo utilice tanto tiempo...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kai y Takao entraron por la puerta del cuarto de hotel, dispuestos a descansar. A su llegada a Estados Unidos, ambos habían salido a pasear por las calles de Nueva York, dejando a Tala solo en la suite no. 23 del Rustic Palace.

Cuando el bicolor y su pareja entraron, encontraron a Tala frente al espejo, haciendo el nudo de una corbata. Takao lanzó un silbido.

-¡Qué bien luces!- exclamó con un dejo de sarcasmo-. ¿Es para aparentar que eres importante y disimular tu estupidez?- Kai no pudo reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tala prefirió ignorarlo a él y al hecho de que Kai lo solapaba cada vez que Takao insultaba al pelirrojo.

-Kai, en media hora tenemos que irnos.

-¿"Irnos"? ¿A dónde? No creo que yo quiera ir contigo a ningún lado.

-No es de que _quieras_, es de que _debes_. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado. Esta noche vamos a ir a hablar un poco con la gerente de esa empresa, y después la invitaremos a cenar...

-¿Cenar? Estás loco. No iré y menos contigo.

-... para dar una buena primera impresión- dijo Tala como si no hubiera oído a Kai-. Necesitamos que ella comience a confiar en nosotros, para no sospeche nada.

Kai pasó una mano por su cabello, con un aire de cansancio.

-Iré sólo si me juras que nunca más tendré que estar en el mismo restaurante en el que estés tú.

-Nunca lo estarás. Déjame recordarte que yo no soy de los que se van a "cenas románticas".

Takao lo tomó como una indirecta. Casualmente, esa misma noche pensaba en ir a cenar con Kai a algún lado, y estaba seguro de que Tala no lo sabía. Pero con eso de que a veces las paredes oyen...

-Perdona, Takao, pero tendrás que quedarte. No puedes venir conmigo- dijo el ruso bicolor-. Trataré de no tardarme, espero que ella no lo prolongue demasiado.

-Está bien, de todas formas ya estoy cansado. Pero, ¿quién es "ella"?

-La dueña de la empresa- respondió Tala-. ¿Qué no es obvio?

-No, disculpa que te haya hecho utilizar tu boca para corregir mi ignorancia, Tala- respondió el moreno-. Me refiero a su nombre... ¿qué nunca voy a conocer a las personas por su nombre o qué?

-Su nombre es Judy Mizuhara. Pero no creo que te interese.


	8. Reunión de amigos

Por cierto, la próxima actualización es el sábado. Ya me conocen, lo mejor viene en el capítulo de la suerte, el nueve XD.

_The one I love_

_(striking me down on my knees, drowning me in my dreams)_

_over and over again_

_Dragging me under..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción, y el mayor bien es pequeño. Que toda la vida es sueño; y los sueños, sueños son".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 8: Reunión de amigos**

_El cuarto de Max era de paredes de madera oscura; el día estaba nublado afuera, daba escalofríos con sólo mirar al cielo de ese color. El ambiente era frío, las voces hacían eco a pesar de ser un cuarto común y corriente... El viento se filtraba por la única ventana del lugar, calando hasta los huesos, impregnando el cuerpo de una sensación de desesperación y desconsuelo..._

_Estaban los tres chicos en la habitación en casa del americano. Max estaba tomado de la mano con Ray, quien parecía no tener voluntad propia, y por si fuera poco, se portaba como si no hubiera visto antes a Takao. Max por su parte, hablaba de un modo insensible, cruel... casi calculador, desde que de decidió decirle a Takao lo poco que el moreno significaba para él. _

_-No me importas ahora y realmente nunca significaste algo importante para mí, ¿me entiendes? Nada. Fuiste nada entonces, eres nada ahora. _

_-Pero... Max- Takao tenía las mejillas surcadas con lágrimas secas-. Tú siempre fuiste todo, eres mi vida. Creí que yo también lo era para ti. Y hoy vienes y me dices que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo y que te vas con Ray- de los ojos del japonés surgieron más lágrimas de ira-. ¿Qué se supone que haga hora?_

_-¿Y a mí qué me importa?- dijo Max lacónicamente-. Pero déjame decirte una cosa: yo no voy a ponerme a llorar como un niñito. Te ves ridículo y estúpido, ya no te soporto. Y yo ya me voy con Ray, con él siempre me la paso de maravilla. _

_-¡Max, espera! ¿Qué estas diciendo?- para ese punto, Takao, al borde de la desesperación, sentía la garganta hinchada y la espalda fría, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado-.Se supone que tú y yo_

_-No, Takao, nunca hubo un "nosotros". Sólo estaba contigo porque me dabas lástima, pero ahora que encontré a Ray, me eres inútil. Arréglatelas como puedas pero yo ya no me quedo contigo. Oye, neko- dijo dirigiéndose al chino-, ¿por qué no te despides de mi amigo?_

_-Un placer conocerlo, joven Takao- dijo Ray, sonriendo casi de manera hipócrita; realmente cualquiera habría creído que no conocía a Takao en lo más mínimo. El rostro del chino mostraba una sonrisa, pero sus ojos parecían muertos._

_Al salir de ese cuarto, Max y Ray comenzaron a bajar por unas escaleras que por un extraño motivo no tenían iluminación alguna._

_-¡MAX!- gritó Takao de nuevo, al borde de la histeria, llorando de frustración: no podía creer que la persona que más amaba lo abandonara-. ¡No te vayas! ¿Qué sucede con todo lo que viví contigo, las cosas que me dijiste un día, qué va a pasar con todo eso? _

_-¡Deja de molestarme con tonterías, Takao!- gritó el americano desde la oscuridad-. Siempre fuiste un estorbo para que yo pudiera estar con Ray, ahora ¡aléjate de mí!_

_-¡Max, espera! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- dijo Takao entre lágrimas, quería una explicación para todo su sufrimiento-. ¡Max!_

-¡Max! ¡Max!

-¡Takao! Takao, ¿estás bien?

Takao abrió los ojos. Kai se encontraba sentado en el piso junto al chico moreno, y estaba algo despeinado; parecía tener poco tiempo de haberse levantado. Llevaba puesto un pantalón gris oscuro y una camisa a medio abotonar, parecía que se había dormido así, con esa ropa. El ruso tenía una mano en el pecho de Takao.

-¿Qué... qué pasó?- el japonés se incorporó con brusquedad-. Necesito ver a Max. ¿Dónde está?

-Estabas soñando, Takao- dijo Kai suavemente. Takao cerró los ojos y se recostó de nuevo en el sillón. Él se había quedado dormido esperando que Kai llegara de la cena que tenía planeada la noche anterior-. Estas en un hotel, en Nueva York, son casi las nueve de la mañana, tranquilízate. La última vez que vimos a ese maldito traidor fue hace meses quizá no lo vuelvas a ver.

Kai se levantó de su lado y se dirigió a una mesita que estaba junto a la ventana.

-Oye, Takao- dijo el ruso-. Voy a ordenar desayuno al cuarto. Tala salió desde temprano y no sé dónde se pudo haber metido, así que quiero quedarme todo el día aquí contigo, aprovechando que él no está...

Takao escuchaba todo eso vagamente. Con las manos aún sobre su rostro, el japonés comenzó a recordar pedazos del sueño. Las palabras de Max, Ray como si estuviera muerto, ambos yéndose por la oscuridad... Takao se frotó los ojos y descubrió que estaban húmedos.

"Así que lloraste, Kinomiya", pensó el chico. "Muy digno de tu parte, eso de recordar a Max y llorar por él".

Takao sintió que también le dolía la garganta... Bueno, eso no era de extrañarse: al recordar al americano, Takao también recordó el coraje que le dio verlo con Ray. Su sueño había sido una síntesis de su pasado: Max se había burlado de él cínicamente, al acostarse con Ray en la cara del japonés. Eso había sido a propósito, sin duda, y de las cosas que más le dolían al recordarlos era la supuesta ignorancia del chino, quien efectivamente se había comportado como si lo conociera por primera vez. Por si fuera poco, Takao tampoco había sido el único afectado: por culpa de Ray, Kai también había sufrido. Pero en resumidas cuentas, el responsable de todo había sido Max. Él hirió a más no poder a Takao, engañó a Ray e hizo enfurecer a Kai. Realmente chistoso.

Takao dio un profundo suspiro y se levantó, limpiándose los ojos. Probablemente el recuerdo de Max había sido traído a su memoria por la mención de su madre, Judy Mizuhara, quien ahora resultaba ser la dueña de la empresa que Tala tanto se empeñaba en destruir. Irónico, primero Takao quería estar con Max y ahora que no lo quiere ver, resulta que está más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

El japonés se preguntaba qué haría la próxima vez que viera a Max. Podría guardarse su rencor y decirle un "bueno días, Max, qué hermoso día el de hoy", o bien podría darle un golpe que bien se lo merecía... Quién sabe, era mejor dejar que las cosas sucedieran y no planearlas. Las sorpresas llegan incluso cuando se tiene todo previsto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Moscú, Rusia.

-Hay algo que me tiene muy intranquilo, Voltaire.

-¿Hmmm?

-Esa mujer... Judy Mizuhara, ¿realmente crees que va a confiar en Kai y Tala? Digo, somos empresas rivales y de pronto ellos aparecen diciendo que sería bueno unir negocios y todo eso... ¿No crees que suena muy falso?

-Sonará falso si ellos actúan como si fuera falso, Vissari- respondió Voltaire, algo molesto-. Pero Tala es excelente para convencer, y en Kai tiene una garantía de mi palabra... ficticia, por supuesto, pero ella no lo sabrá. Además es una mujer muy estúpida, recuerda que hace unos años toda su investigación se vino abajo por culpa de su obstinación con sus estadísticas, datos y toda esa porquería. Además yo mismo le mandé una carta firmada. Créeme que después de leer eso, hasta tú pensarías que realmente voy a hacer negocios con ella.

-Espero que ella se trague ese cuento, Voltaire- dijo Vissari con desconfianza-. ¿Cuándo se supone que van a hablar ellos dos con Judy?

-Les programé una cena la noche anterior, hoy les di el día libre y mañana tienen la orden de presentarse directamente en su oficina. Según sé, Takao, un chico de la edad de Kai, está con ellos, pero no me importa, irán los tres, la verán a ella y probablemente al inmaduro de su hijo, Max Mizuhara.

-Tengo entendido que Kai, Takao y Max fueron el equipo campeón hace años, ¿no?

-Sí- respondió el abuelo del ruso-, pero eso qué importa. Será una reunión de amigos- dijo sarcásticamente-. Verán a Judy y probablemente a Max mañana por la mañana. Vissari, encárgate de hablarle a Kai en la noche para decirle lo que tiene que hacer. Ya es hora de que haga algo útil en su vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suite 23, Rustic Palace, Nueva York.

_Riiiiing_

-¿Kai, no vas a contestar? El teléfono lleva sonando un cuarto de hora, de seguro es para ti.

_Riiiiing_

-No quiero, a lo mejor es el idiota de Tala que se perdió y no sabe cómo llegar... Que se quede donde esté, no me interesa.

_Riiiiing_

-Por favor, Kai, ese sonido me está matando... Créeme que las sábanas no son un búnker.

-Está bien, está bien, ya voy- Kai se levantó de la cama en la que hace unos momentos estaba con su japonés, aprovechando la ausencia de Tala, quien no se había aparecido en todo el día. El ruso se envolvió una de las sábanas alrededor de su cintura y se dirigió a donde estaba el sonoro aparato.

_Riiiiing_

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el ruso agresivamente al descolgar el auricular-. Ah, eres tú, Vissari. ¿Qué diablos quieres?... Habla... De todas formas lo iba a llevar conmigo... Como sea... Sí, ya qué... Ehm, aquí, en el hotel, pero está dormido, así que no podrás hablar con él... Dime... ¿Y eso qué?... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES?!... No, ninguno- Kai hablaba apresuradamente, se oía muy alterado-. Está bien, yo le digo a Tala, mañana a las once, perfecto, adiós- y sin más, colgó. El ruso regresó a la habitación que ahora estaba iluminada por una lámpara que Takao había prendido

-¿Kai?- preguntó el japonés, viendo la expresión de Kai-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Mañana vas a ir con nosotros a ver a Judy- respondió el bicolor, quien lucía muy intranquilo.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Se me olvidó por completo la existencia de ese... cómo pude ser tan tonto- dijo Kai como para sus adentros-. Si está Judy, de seguro también Max...

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Takao con el mismo tono que lo había hecho el ruso segundos antes.

Así que después de tanto tiempo... los viejos amigos se volverían a ver. Takao, Kai y Max, diferentes circunstancias, mismos sentimientos... Curiosa combinación.


	9. Memorias presentes

Hei jokainen!

Cómo estan todos? Pues yo muy bien aunque muy ocupada por la escuela pero me ha ido bien. He desistido de leer "Robinson Crusoe" y mejor me he dedicado a leer cosas que sí valen la pena: Fics de mis lecto-autores favoritos. Eso sí es aprovechar el tiempo, no leer cosas como "el barco estaba en una tormenta y casi se hunde pero no se hundió..." ¿Me explico? Así que esta semana y a lo mejor la que viene espérense mis reviews pa las historias de autores que me han leído, que ya casi acabado de leer todo lo que quiero, hyvää?

Ok, acabado este comment, me gustaría pedir una disculpota porque esta vez no me dio tiempo de responder los reviews ToT Pero es la primera! Gomen nasai! Además Patricio nos mandó a la biblioteca de la UNAM y además de que me perdí, todo mi fin de semana se fue en eso. Eso y la película para la clase de historia u.u Perdonen entonces por no contestar reviews, pero eso no significa que no los haya leído.

Así que aquí va el cap más largo de la historia, el nueve, el mejor para mí, me gustó como quedó pero son ustedes los que deciden eso, no minä (yo). Este va solito porque además de que ta largo n.un Los otros van por parejas. La historia ya va a terminar, y espero que les vaya gustando el principio del final. De hecho creo que me quedò excesivamente largo... Schiebe, bueno, si no tienen mucho tiempo pa' leer, por lo menos lean los últimos párrafos, aunque según yo, quedó bien eso y todo lo demás o.o _según yo._

Näkkemin!

Rasmus Winter Amy Ylönen Hiwatari

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_This bed has become my chapel of stone_

_A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown_

_So take my life, I don't need it anymore_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 9: Memorias presentes.**

Tala apareció en la suite casi a las tres de la mañana. Pero lejos de estar en las condiciones que estaría cualquier chico de su edad, él se encontraba despejado, centrado y hasta cierto punto orgulloso. Y es que había pasado todo el día y toda la noche investigando todo lo relativo a su nueva enemiga, la tal Judy Mizuhara. Tala siempre había sido todo un profesional, y ésa era una de las razones por las que Voltaire siempre lo había comparado con el resto de beybladers que se cruzaban por su camino. Este tipo de comparaciones también iban dirigidas de vez en cuando a Kai, quien a excepción de los meses que pasó junto a Tala porque algo en él le atraía, siempre se mostró frío y hasta cierto punto agresivo con su coterráneo.

Por supuesto, esta actitud no había cambiado en absoluto.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- preguntó Kai molesto, quien estaba recargado en una pared. Tala estaba recostado en el sillón y parecía no tener el más mínimo interés en la conversación. Estaban solamente ellos dos despiertos, puesto que el japonés aún no se había despertado-. Vissari me habló ayer, y dijo que hoy debíamos...

-Presentarnos con Judy, ya lo sé- contestó Tala con sonsonete. El bicolor frunció el ceño-. A mi me dicen las cosas desde un principio, Kai, en caso de que te a ti se te olviden. De todos modos, no eres mi mamá para preguntarme dónde estuve, ¿no?

-Gracias a Dios no. Y si ya sabías, ¿entonces por qué llegaste hasta hace unas...– Kai miró el reloj de pared- seis horas? Tenemos dos horas para preparar todo y estar allá puntuales, y no sabes la de cosas que nos han dejado hacer.

-Mira, Kai- dijo Tala incorporándose-. Te lo voy a decir una vez. Antes eras más organizado, si no es que menos tonto. De todas formas, "la de cosas que tenemos que hacer", ya las hice yo hace unos días mientras tú estabas jugando con Takao. No has hecho nada inteligente ni siquiera por él.

-A él déjalo fuera de esto. No tiene nada que ver con lo que a ti y a mi nos toca.

-Claro que tiene que ver, discúlpame, pero desde que ese niñato está contigo eres más descuidado. ¡Te está quitando tu tiempo, entiende, y tú ya nunca recibes el reconocimiento de nadie porque todo lo haces mal!

-Deja de decir sandeces o juro que te parto la...

-¡Es la verdad, Kai!- dijo Tala, quien ya estaba de pie-. Realmente no sé porque llevas el apellido de Voltaire. Ni siquiera te trata como parte de la familia...

_CRASH. _Una figura de porcelana se estrelló contra la pared en dirección a Tala. Después de haberse roto, un pedazo rebotó y le había hecho una herida al pelirrojo en la mejilla derecha. Una gota de sangre se escurrió hasta su mentón

-Nunca...- Kai hablaba entrecortadamente-. Nunca... menciones... mi familia...

-Oh, pobrecillo- dijo Tala con sarcasmo cruel-. El niño rico tiene problemas en casa. No me extraña que cada vez te los consigas peor. Wyatt, Ray, Takao... ¿Qué sigue? ¿Max?

Sin pensarlo, Kai, quien para ese momento ya estaba furioso, se abalanzó sobre Tala. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos, primero metía a Takao en la discusión, después le restregaba su pasado y para colmo mencionaba a Max. No, eso era para matarlo. Desafortunadamente para Kai, el pelirrojo reaccionó muy rápido, se hizo a un lado, lo tomó de la muñeca y con relativa facilidad lo derribó. Con otro rápido movimiento tomó la otra muñeca de Kai para evitar que se defendiera. El bicolor quedó boca arriba, jadeando... Situación que Tala no desaprovechó; se sentó a caballo sobre la cadera de Kai y lo miró desafiantemente.

-No trates de moverte, _kinde_, porque no sabes lo que te espera.

Kai no intentó defenderse. Teniendo a Tala sobre él y las manos sujetadas, era muy difícil hacer algo que le causara daño. El bicolor estaba enfurecido, pero al mismo tiempo, herido... Nunca antes alguien le había hablado con tanta maldad sobre él mismo.

-Mira que estar con Takao...- dijo Tala mirando al otro chico-. Qué desperdicio, Kai, lo lamento por ti, siendo tú tan estúpido y a la vez tan...

Un beso que Tala le dio a Kai en el cuello terminó aquella frase.

-Yo sólo estoy siendo sincero, _kinde_, a ti nunca te he mentido y lo sabes- Tala hablaba sin ningún sentimiento, con una honestidad que hiere-. La verdad siempre duele, y es peor darse cuenta de lo que te rodea, pero acéptalo: tu pasado nunca lo has podido borrar, por eso te afecta tanto que yo te hable de eso...

Bajo el peso del pelirrojo, Kai lloraba. En parte por la vergüenza que le causaba estar en esa posición, pero en sí era una cosa (y le daba coraje reconocerlo): Tala tenía razón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Maldición! ¡Es el peor resultado que ha salido en dos semanas! ¿Qué nunca va a llegar a las 4000 revoluciones?

El chico pasó una mano por su cabello castaño. Llevaba varias horas con el mismo experimento, sin embargo, el beyblade con el que estaba trabajando no alcanzaba la velocidad adecuada para una batalla.

-Estúpido blade.

El joven investigador se quitó los lentes de protección, se desabrochó la bata y la colgó en un perchero que estaba en la pared. Aparte de eso, dos pizarrones, varios rotafolios con gráficas y operaciones matemáticas, un plato de beyblade de grandes dimensiones y una enorme computadora llenaban el cuarto. Se trataba evidentemente de una sala experimental, una de muchas de la empresa Mizuhara.

Mientras el chico estaba revisando sus cálculos de los rotafolios, una mujer rubia entró al recinto.

-Buenos días, Adam- saludó Judy-. Perdona que te interrumpa, pero olvidé avisarte que hoy van a venir los representantes de Voltaire. Bueno, de hecho ya están aquí. Te voy a pedir que en cuanto termine de hablar con ellos, les muestres algo de tu trabajo.

-Ehm, Judy, lamento cuestionarte, pero ¿en verdad confías en estos niños? Digo, si vienen de la Hiwatari-Scholz... ¿Qué te hace pensar que no son topos (1) o algo así?

-Voltaire me escribió una carta personal, firmada por él mismo. Y yo creo en su palabra, en esa carta me confió algunas cosas confidenciales de su empresa y eso me parece que está demostrando honestidad.

Adam la miró escépticamente.

-No te preocupes- dijo la rubia-, yo lo tengo todo bajo control. Entonces te encargo que los recibas en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Que tengas buen día!- y sin más, Judy salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Mujeres...- murmuró el muchacho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Por enésima vez, Takao, _estoy bien._

Tala, Kai y Takao iban caminando por uno de los múltiples pasillos de la empresa Mizuhara. A pesar de los contratiempos, estaban puntuales para su entrevista con Judy, y aunque sólo iban a verla formalmente los dos rusos, Takao también estaba con ellos en calidad de acompañante. Desde esa mañana, el moreno había notado al bicolor algo frío y distante, y no paraba de cuestionarle si se encontraba bien. Esta sucesión interminable de preguntas se debían también a que Kai no le había dicho nada a Takao sobre su "discusión" con Tala.

-Pero, Kai...- el moreno suplicaba una respuesta.

-Es la última vez que te lo digo- amenazó el bicolor-. No tengo nada, ¿entiendes? Ahora deja de molestarme haciendo tantas preguntas-. En silencio, Tala sonrió.

Y es que Tala no era lo único en la mente de Kai en ese momento

_-o-o FLASHBACK -o-o-_

_Kai se envolvió una de las sábanas alrededor de su cintura y se dirigió a donde estaba el sonoro aparato._

_-¿Quién es?- preguntó el ruso agresivamente al descolgar el auricular._

_/No me hables así, niño rico. Recuerda bajo las órdenes de quién estás./_

_-Ah, eres tú, Vissari- dijo Kai con un claro tono de hastío-. ¿Qué diablos quieres?_

_/Que dejes de contestarme así. Tengo una orden de Voltaire para Tala y para ti, es muy importante./_

_-Habla._

_/Mañana Tala y tú tienen que ir con Judy directamente a su oficina. Voltaire sabe que también hay otro chico, Takao, y según él no hay problema de que vaya con ustedes./_

_-De todas formas lo iba a llevar conmigo- dijo Kai molesto._

_/Ya tuvieron hoy su día libre, así que mañana ya tienen que tomar las cosas en serio. Se presentarán a las once de la mañana en punto con ella para discutir más a fondo todo esto./_

_-Como sea._

_/Y Kai, por favor, tienen que darle la impresión de que ella es la mejor, tienen que hacerle creer que su empresa puede hacer milagros y que necesitamos de su sabiduría... Que piense que ustedes la admiran o algo así, el chiste es que se crea el cuento, ¿entendido?/_

_-Sí, ya qué._

_/¿Dónde está Tala?/_

_-Ehm... aquí, en el hotel- mintió Kai-, pero está dormido, así que no podrás hablar con él._

_/Hmmm, no importa... Ah, y una última cosa, Kai./_

_-Dime._

_/Es muy probable que también vean a su asistente de confianza, su nombre es Adam, es un chico de la República Checa./_

_-¿Y eso qué?_

_/También posiblemente verán al hijo de Judy, Max Mizuhara.../_

_-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES?!_

_/...¿Cuál es el problema?/_

_-No, ninguno- Kai hablaba apresuradamente-. Está bien, yo le digo a Tala, mañana a las once, perfecto, adiós- y sin más, colgó. _

_-o-o FLASHBACK END -o-o-_

El encuentro con Judy había pasado sin ningún problema. Todo bajo control, la mujer se había creído de todas, todas. Realmente o era muy incrédula, o Voltaire la había convencido con su carta, o las dos juntas. Esto a la larga la llevaría a la ruina, pero, lógicamente, ella no tenía ni idea. Y todo esto pasaría en un lapso de menos de tres semanas...

Ahora la mujer los dirigía a los tres a una sala en la que iba a mostrarles algo de su investigación, según sus palabras. Lucía muy orgullosa y satisfecha... justo lo que el patriarca Hiwatari deseaba. Caminando por esos pasillos, Tala se dio cuenta de la magnitud del asunto con el que se estaba metiendo.

El cuarteto se detuvo frente a una sala de dos puertas con cerradura electrónica. Judy pasó una tarjeta por un identificador ambas puertas se abrieron. Ella entró primero y después los otros chicos.

-Hola Adam- saludó alegremente la rubia-. Estos son nuestros invitados que te comenté que recibiría hoy. Te pido que por favor les muestres algo de lo que hemos hecho. Muchachos- dijo dirigiéndose a los dos rusos y el japonés-, él es Adam Baroshova, uno de mis asistentes y de los mejores investigadores que tenemos en la planta.

El muchacho los miró sonriendo. Parecía tener la misma edad de Tala y Kai, cosa que fue notada inmediatamente por el pelirrojo. Pero lo que más les llamó la atención eran sus ojos.

"Color miel...", pensó Tala, perdido en esa mirada. "No, no son miel, son como...". Por un momento se olvidó de Kai y se centró en el joven que estaba en bata blanca frente a él. Poco le duró el gusto, pues fue interrumpido por una voz casi desconocida para él, y tan familiar y desagradable para Kai y Takao.

-¿Mamá?- dijo el chico rubio, de espaldas a la puerta pues estaba concentrado en el plato de beyblade-. Oye, perdona que esté aquí, pero le pedí a Adam que me dejara ver a Lahti y entonces yo...- dio media vuelta para ver a los recién llegados.

_Takao Kai juntos Rusia vuelo Ray lo besé sí ¿y qué? Lo insultó el cuarto de Kai hotel de China llave sorpresa me dejó con la palabra en la boca desgraciado a propósito premeditado lo sabías ¿verdad? Max sábana cama juntos Ray lloraba Kai golpeó dijo te abandoné sufrí demasiado esa vez nunca más en tu vida infeliz..._

Todo pasó tan rápido. Se quedaron unos momentos así, como recordando tantas cosas. Los primeros en despertar del trance fueron Takao y Max.

-¡¿TÚ?!- preguntaron Takao y Max a la vez-. ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?!

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Adam.

-Lo suficiente- contestó Takao fríamente-. Hasta que nos volvemos a ver, Max, pensé que este momento nunca llegaría.

-Hola, Max- saludó Kai en un tono más que frío y cargado de odio-. Que bueno es verte otra vez...

-Bueno, los dejo muchachos- dijo Judy, cerrando la puerta tras ella quien no había notado nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir. De ahí hubo una serie de reacciones en cadena tan efervescentes como una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

Max rió a carcajadas por la gracia que le causaban Kai y Takao el estar juntos. El japonés se adelantó y sin que Max pudiera evitarlo, lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho.

-¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?- preguntó el moreno agresivamente.

El americano se había estrellado contra una pared, pero no dejaba de reír.

-Tan lindo como siempre, Takaito. Nunca cambias. ¡Eh, Kai! No me digas que andas con él, desperdicio de familia. ¿O sí?

-Max, por favor, ya cálmate...- suplicó el castaño-. No creo que haya pasado algo tan grave como para que les hables así...

-Ah, claro que pasó- dijo Kai dirigiéndose a Adam-. Y no sabes de qué manera. Me das lástima, Max, por lo que veo el idiota del neko te dejó, ¿no es así?

-El gato era un nenito, y además hay arrastrados y arrastradas por todo el mundo, Stalin.

-Abundan en América por lo que veo.

-Emigran de Europa, tonto. Hay inadaptados sociales que ni sus familias aceptan.

Tala lanzó una carcajada.

-Vaya, Kai, ¿dónde he oído eso?

-Tú...- dijo Takao. Por fin se daba cuenta el porqué Kai actuaba tan raro. Seguramente fue Tala quien causó ese mal humor que el bicolor tenía desde esa mañana. Algo debió haberle dicho sobre Voltaire.

-Mira, _schiebe_, no te metas- amenazó Kai al pelirrojo-. Mejor vete con tu mami, Max, toda la vida has sido un consentido de mamá que además del cerebro no ha desarrollado otras cosas inteligentemente- Kai bajó su mirada despectivamente a la parte baja del vientre del rubio.

-¿A ti que te importa?- dijo Max-. Tú lo disfrutabas mucho, ¿no, Takaito?

-Uy, sí, sobretodo. Max, eres un imbécil. Ni siquiera Ray te aguantó.

-Ray no era nada. El pobrecillo ha de estar a la deriva por el mundo. Qué lastima- dijo sarcásticamente-. ¿Sabes, Takao? Me recuerda la historia de alguien que yo conocí que es un verdadero perdedor y ardido.

-Takao, ¿oyes algo?-preguntó Kai.

-No trates de ignorarme Kai, que a lo mejor también es tu historia- dijo Max.

-En serio, Takao- señaló el bicolor-, te lo digo porque estoy escuchando ruidos muy extraños y según yo la mierda no hablaba...

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó Adam-. Tú, Max, cierra tu bocota y ustedes...- el castaño no sabía ni cómo echarlos de ahí pacíficamente-. Disculpen la molestia, después yo arreglaré esto... que pasen buen día.

No necesitaban que se los dijeran dos veces. Los dos rusos y el japonés salieron por la puerta.

Max, con una mano en el pecho (el golpe de Takao había sido muy fuerte), se reía. Comenzaba a sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, pero no le importó. Y se sentía bien porque sabía que esa discusión no se quedaría así, pero ni soñarlo. Takao era un perdedor y Kai un arrastrado que no merecían ser felices. No juntos...

"De aquí no salen enteros", pensó el americano.

-¿Max?- preguntó Adam, acercándose al rubio-. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

-Una larga, larga historia- respondió el rubio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(1) Topo: término empresarial que se refiere a personas que aparentan dejar su bando para unirse al enemigo en calidad de expulsado o de embajador, para descubrir los secretos de su adversario y una vez conseguido su propósito, reunirse a su bando original.

Por cierto, Génesis, creo que vas a tener una hija XD


	10. Entrando en tu vida

Hyvää iltaa jokainen!

Hyvin lauantai? Buen sabadito? Porque yo estoy muy de buenas. Hasta me despedí de la loca de Adela (la maestra de Anatomía... pueden creerlo? O.o weird). Además toy estudiando la Ética a Nicómaco de Aristóteles (thanks go to EdeP) y créanme que dice muchas verdades sobre cosas muy interesantes.

En fin, aquí les traigo dos caps de la secuela de Final Answer, este fikie todo frikie llamado "The One I Love". Ah, y esta vez van dobles los agradecimientos por que la vez pasada no los pude contestar. Por cierto que este cap va para Moncho Baroshova, mi sisko del alma, mi hermanita pequeña y gay. Back in the picture! Back in the picture!

**Ayanai: **XDD Jamás había hecho una hipótesis sobre la estupidez de Max, pero creo que realmente se debe al exceso de azúcar. Y sí, por cierto no sé porqué usé esa palabra (Kinde, que es alemán)... un lapsus brutus porque Tala es ruso, no sé qé me pasó, pero gracias por hacerme ver ese error uu Cóme ves a Kai llorando? A mi me dio pena, porque Kai no es de los que muestran mucho lo que siente, pero es que (por lo menos desde mi punto de vista) es muy sensible cuando le hablan de su pasado, que no tuvo una infanci feliz que digamos... Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Nancy Hiwatari: **Jaja buena idea lo delcuarteto extraño ñ.ñ sabes, con eso de que Tala no es lo que yo llamaría un persona del uno al nueve (sin-cero...XD ok, perdón), pero ya verás lo que pasa, en el cap 11 hay una cosilla que cambió el curso de la historia, pero el final sólo sho lo sé MWAHAHA (o.o las clases de ética me están afectando). Anyways gracias por tomarte tiempo y leer mi fic, espero que te gusten estos capis, ya que me quemé la neurona para uds XD Te quero musho!! Te cuidas!!

**Kitzyua-YK: **Aló mushashita! Pues gracias por seguir leyendo y mil disculpas por no contestar tu review en el cap pasado, pero aquí voy. Sí que va a sufrir Yuriyto, pero no por Kai, ya chole XD Pero weno, ahora va a ser un imposible de imposibles T-T Sorry, Tala (Tala: Ni falta que lo digas, maldita... Amy: Oshe! Ni digas que puedo hacer que un perro te persiga hasta el fin de tus días!).Ok, en que taba? Jaja, lo de no llores que te arrugas me dio much risa nOn... Lo aplicaré, lo juro... Gracias por leer este fic y por los reviews! Kiitos!

**Sisko: **XDD Pues cómo ves a tu muñecote sexy? Y supongo que gritaste, digo, si a mi me dicen "es un wey de Finlandia", ps me pongo famélica, cómo no. Espero que te hayan gustado estos caps, porque los que siguen tan mejor MWAHAHA... o al menos eso creo oo Oshie por cierto que fish con The Sound? Lo vasa subir o no? Pq' si me dices que no, pues entonces yo lo haré (don't know how), pq' ya quero verlo oficial nOn en fin siskito, espero que te guste este cap que va para ti por ser la pequeña hermana GAY y loca de siempre! Por cierto que si F o G te hacen sufrir yolos pateo. xD Näkemiin!

**Oro-san: **Uuuuy, arderá Troya y ciudades aledañas XD (ok, que mal chiste, pero no sé comodecirlo). Habrá muchos, muchos problemas, empezando por... bueno,no te digo, esto es un lío pero se resolverá con el tiempo. Así que pos aquí ta la actualización y espero que te guste. Por ciertoq ue ya tengo casi todas las fotos del concierto de TR, no sé si quieras que te las pase, salieron medio chafas, pero de eso a nada... (Uhmmm, espera, a lo mejor es la filosofía de Max o.o ...XD) Hyvästi!

**Agumon Girl: **Wii que weno que te esté gustando esta historia, me gustan los comentarios comolos tuyos, me ponen de wenas nOn thanx! Los títulos de los caps trato de hacerlos medio poéticos, si te das cuenta, hay dos escenarios en cada cap, y el título se puede aplicar a los dos. Momentito! Cómo stá eso de que con el tipo que te gusta? Eh? Ahhh, cuéntame u (Kai: no le hagas caso es una chismosa de lo peor... Amy: Tú qué? Vuelve al fic!) XD weno, espero recibir noticias tuyas y gracias por el review. Näkemiin!

**Rakkaimpain: **Aló kinde! Cómo estás? Oshie ya recibí eso de que vas a poner lo que me dijiste en review, así que contesto: Oh yeah! Brand new father! XD Se llama Dianne LeCompt y es la cosa más monona del mundo. Es bien linda. Claro que sé que la vas a querer pero recuerda quelas noches XXXy el amor del bueno sonconmigo ok? XDD Por lo de Max, no te preocupes, ése va a tener su merecido cuando menos lo espere, ya verás. Y Adam, pues es checo porque a una amiga le encanta la ChecRep, como a nosotros Suomi, así que fue por eso. Espero ver un RR tuyo pronto, y por cierto que YA TENGO EL DVD DE THE RASMUS!! LIVE LETTERS!! MWAHAHA!!

**Pishito: **Cómo tas Pishito bonito color de café? Muchas gracias por la revista, ya tengo mi nuevo tono de Guilty en Lauri. Hoy se me cayó otra vez y ya no funciona bien el teclado o.o qué celular tan frágil (aha si cómo no...). Oshie me dio muxa risa lo del "ay que te como..", pero extraño a Bassy ToT en fin, trataré de leer el "she's all I think about" pq' se ve que ta mu weno nOn Nos vemos! Te cuidas mucho! Atte: Poshito XD

**Kokoro Yana: **Hi Ko-chan! Oye me dio mucha risa tu review, aparte estaba se dimple así que en el café cuando lo leí estaba partida de risa XD Pero digamos no a la violencia (Max: Si, como no, me dió un moquetazo en el pecho, eso es no violencia? ... Amy: te lo merecías, rata asquerosa). Como sea, El pequeño chico castaño es muy lindo, algo inocente, pero ya verás con quién se mete al final MWAHAHA! Ni yo me la creí, y eso que es mi historia o.o Weno, espero que te gusten estos capis y muchas gracias por los reviews! nOn

**Sensei Lady Bunny Saito: **Que por qué sensei? Ah, ps porque de ti he aprendido muchas cosas, me sacaste de ser incultotaku a incultotaku V 2.0 Por cierto Que Fukai Mori (Shrine) está hermoso! La canción esta bellísima! Oh recuerdos TuT Weno ahora iremos por Angelus, sí señor! Y a ganar! Por cierto que el perro debe estar observándote, sino lo llevaré arrastrando para que nos vea cantar (Sessh: Nooo!! Tortura!!! Amy:... mejor ni digas porque te quedarás sin galleta de premio.... Sessh: Qué te crees?), mejor ahi le dejo XD Que weo que te guste mi fic, yo tmb espero verte pronto y leer las maravillas que escribes nOn Hyvästi y saludos!

Saludos a mi hijita Dianne, quien acaba de comprar el nuevo CD de Evanescence ("Anywhere but Home"), uno de los mejores grupos del mundo. Disfrútalo, tytär nOn!! _Please, please, forgive me, but I wont be home again, maybe someday you'll look up, and barely conscious you'll say to no one: …_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The one I love_

_is striking me down on my knees_

_The one I love_

_is drowning me in my dreams_

**Capítulo 10: Entrando en tu vida **

-Yo creo que eres un idiota, Max.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel encuentro con Kai y Takao, y desde entonces Tala era el único que se había presentado en la empresa. Judy ya le había mostrado a éste la mitad de su información, cosa de la que Voltaire ya estaba enterado, y le había pedido a Tala que no descontinuara sus visitas a la industria Mizuhara.

En ese momento, Max y Adam estaban en uno de los laboratorios. Max estaba en una silla giratoria examinando un beyblade que tenía en la mano y Adam estaba recargado en la ventana, con el sol del crepúsculo iluminando su cabello castaño, dándole un aspecto de inocencia. El americano le acaba de contar algunos detalles de lo que había sucedido entre él y los otros dos, omitiendo detalles y modificando hechos; por supuesto, pero el joven checo era muy perspicaz y había descubierto la verdad entre líneas.

-No tienes vergüenza, Max. No puedo ni imaginar lo que hiciste, te dejaste llevar por un cuerpo y no por la amistad que había entre tú y Takao, como... como un animal.

Max dio un resoplido.

-¿Y qué? Es mi vida, ¿no? Takao se lo buscó por inútil y Ray... pues él simplemente estuvo ahí para mí, que no se quejen. En esta vida o matas y sobrevives o dejas vivir y mueres. Además, parece que vienes de Fidelilandia, Adam, o qué, ¿me vas a decir que tú nunca te has aburrido de alguien y has hecho algo así?

-No- contestó rotunda y honestamente el castaño.

-Pero de seguro te han hecho algo del estilo, ¿no?

Adam no contestó. Desvió la mirada y lazó un pequeño suspiro.

-Eso es un "sí"- dijo Max lacónicamente-. Vamos, cuéntame qué pasó.

-No tiene caso- contestó Adam, restándole importancia.

-Yo creo que sí. ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Hemos sido amigos desde que entraste a trabajar aquí. ¿Ya no me tienes confianza?

-Después de enterarme de todo lo que hiciste, no.

-Y dale. Ya déjalo, ya es pasado. Pa-sa-do, antes, ayer- dijo Max como si el chico castaño fuera tonto-. Si no lo han superado no es mi problema.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Bueno, ya estuvo, ¿no?- espetó Max, levantándose de su silla-. Ellos son unos perdedores y tú un maldito santurrón que no deja de molestar. Me largo, al fin que tu experimento va bastante mal y necesitas mejorarlo mucho.

El rubio salió por una de las dos puertas del recinto, la cual se cerró automáticamente tras él. Adam lanzó un insulto en checo que sólo él entendió y regresó a su trabajo.

Pero no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Era Tala.

-¿Se puede?

-Claro, adelante- respondió Adam. Le señaló al pelirrojo la silla desocupada que había dejado Max para que sentara.

-Bueno, perdona la interrupción- dijo Tala-, pero Judy me dijo que viniera a ayudarte con esto.

Adam rió disimuladamente.

-¿Desde cuándo nos hablamos de "tú"?

-Ah, bueno- Tala se sintió enrojecer. Por algún motivo la presencia de Adam lo hacía ponerse nervioso-. Si te molesta, entonces yo podría, digo, haría, bueno en realidad yo...

-Déjalo, era un chiste- dijo el checo, sonriéndole a Tala-. De todas maneras se supone que de ahora en adelante somos equipo, ¿no?

-Hmmm.

Adam accionó un mecanismo que puso en marcha las revoluciones de un beyblade.

-1000... 15000... 2000- contaba Adam mientras miraba la velocidad de rotación.

-Va bien, ¿no?- apuntó el pelirrojo, quien se había puesto de pie junto a Adam para ver mejor el prototipo.

-2500... Eso creo... 3000... Vamos, vamos- apuraba el castaño. Pero el beyblade se detuvo poco después de rebasar las 4000 revoluciones.

-¡Ah, demonios! Max tiene razón, este experimento es un completo asco...

-¿Max?- preguntó Tala-. ¿También es parte de esto?

-No. Él solo es el hijo de mami que supuestamente supervisa las áreas de investigación, pero la verdad no hace nada útil.

-Pensé que era tu amigo.

-Yo también- dijo Adam con un dejo de decepción-, pero me he dado cuenta cómo es en realidad. Supe la verdad por el modo en que cuenta las cosas.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que pasó entre él, Takao y Kai, ¿no?

-Sí... Pero dejemos de hablar de él. ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti, Tala? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora que estás aquí?

Y mientras Tala se perdía otra vez en la inmensidad abstracta de los ojos de Adam, comenzó a contarle sobre sí mismo... cosa que nunca antes había hecho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Takao lanzó un largo suspiro. Su corazón latía agitadamente bajo el peso de Kai, quien en ese momento estaba jadeando ligeramente.

-Espero que Tala nunca regrese- dijo el moreno mientras se normalizaba su respiración-. Me gusta cuando estamos sin la preocupación de que pueda parecerse en cualquier momento.

-Yo también- coincidió el bicolor-, en especial cuando hacemos esto...

Takao rió.

-Definitivamente- entonces se acordó de algo-. Oye Kai, ¿qué dice Vissari de todo lo que está pasando?

El ruso se levantó de encima del japonés y se acostó a un lado.

-No sé. Ya sabe que estás conmigo, pero al parecer Tala es el único que importa. Las llamadas que he recibido de Vissari siempre son iguales: "¿Dónde está Tala", "¿Cómo está Tala?", Tala esto, Tala aquello. Lo odio- terminó con un tono de fastidio-. Ni siquiera hace nada bien...

Entonces se oyó el ruido de una llave abrir una puerta, para después cerrarse.

-Maldita sea, ya regresó- se quejó el bicolor-. Lo nombras tres veces y se aparece.

-Es el demonio- dijo Takao en broma.

-Sí que lo es. Vamos, Takao, mejor vístete, antes de que empiece a hacer comentarios obscenos de nosotros.

Diez minutos después...

-¿Tala?- preguntó Kai, quien estaba recargado en la pared. Llevaba puestos un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una camisa a medio abotonar-. ¿Qué haces?

El pelirrojo estaba perdido en un lío de módems y cables de todos grosores que literalmente inundaban la estancia de la suite. Dos laptops estaban prendidas encima de los sillones, conectadas a varias extensiones y cables amarillos, rojos y azules. Dos decodificadores coronaban aquella vista tan tecnológica

-Gonegcdando esso pa'a tra'ajar.

-¿Qué dices?

-Conectando esto para trabajar- respondió Tala, quitándose unos cables de la boca-. Y vas a tener que ayudarme porque creo que vamos a tardar toda la noche.

-¿Toda la noche?- preguntó escéptico el bicolor-. Oye, oye, no tan rápido. Estos últimos días no tengo ni idea de lo que has hecho, y ahora llegas a darme órdenes. Por lo menos dime de qué se trata todo esto.

-La industria Mizuhara. Este es el primer paso para destruirlos.

Kai puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero qué vamos a hacer.

Tala no quiso responderle.

-Pásame los cables que están sobre la mesa de centro. Y cuidado con las laptops, que no son mías. ¡Rápido, Kai, que es para hoy!

El ruso obedeció a regañadientes. Quince minutos después, el cuarto parecía una selva electrónica.

-¿Ya te vas a dignar decirme para qué es todo esto?- preguntó Kai de mal humor. Detrás de una laptop, Tala lo miró despectivamente.

-Primero aprende a vestirte después de "jugar", niño bonito. Traes la camisa puesta al revés.

Con un rápido movimiento, el bicolor volteó la prenda y se la puso de nuevo.

-¿Y?

-Siéntate donde puedas y toma esa lap.

-Con un demonio, Ivanov- explotó Kai-, ¿qué diablos estamos haciendo?

-Quitando candados y contraseñas para entrar al sistema principal de la empresa de Judy. La muy descuidada guarda todos sus archivos en la misma computadora, por lo que será relativamente fácil robárselos...

-¿Te refieres a jugar a ser hacker?- inquirió Kai.

-Bingo.


	11. Sabor a miel, sabor amargo

Perdón por largo de los caps... a mi no me gustan así, pero espero que les gusten estos dos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The one I love_

_(striking me down on my knees, drowning me in my dreams)_

_over and over again_

_Dragging me under..._

**Capítulo 11: Sabor a miel, sabor amargo**

-¿De dónde sacaste todas las contraseñas?- preguntó Kai mientras tecleaba varios dígitos en su computadora portátil. Tala y él llevaban varias horas tratando de entrar al sistema de la corporación Mizuhara.

-Judy me las dio- contestó el pelirrojo mientras descifraba un código-. En verdad que es muy ingenua, de verdad confía en mí. Digo, porque tú ni siquiera te has aparecido una sola vez desde que viste a Max, así que realmente ella no te conoce.

-¿Y a mí que me importa?- dijo Kai restándole importancia-. No necesito ir a hacerle piruetas para que me crea, yo puedo hacer las cosas sin necesidad de estar allá.

-Sí, seguro. ¿Te ha llamado Vissari?

-Sí, dice que te ama con locura y pasión- dijo el bicolor sarcásticamente-. No habla más que de ti.

Tala puso los ojos en blanco. La actitud infantil de su coterráneo lo estaba hartando.

-¿Y aparte de eso?

-Que cuando termine esta semana ya debemos haber estado en el núcleo de la empresa. Ya sabes, tienen una enorme computadora en el sótano, pero está protegida. También dijo que va a mandar una carta falsificada para Judy, de un proveedor de acero, algo así. Que está en proceso de aprender su firma ajena número veintidós. Y que te manda muchos besos- terminó Kai con sátira.

-Gracias- dijo Tala en el mismo tono-. ¿Ya terminaste? Fíjate en la hora del reloj de la pantalla. ¿Qué hora dice?

-11:37 pm. ¿Qué tiene de especial? Ésa es la hora real- apuntó el bicolor

-Bravo, Einstein, ya sabes leer el reloj- dijo Tala-. Suma esos números al número de visitante de la página en la que estás. El resultado es el número de letras de la contraseña, cambia constantemente...

Takao escuchaba esta conversación desde la cama king-size de la habitación en la que había estado con Kai. Fingió estar dormido para que Tala no lo molestara y para estar un rato a solas.

Desde aquel día, no había vuelto a ver a Max. Se negaba rotundamente a encontrarse de nuevo con él. No obstante, sin darse cuenta había arrastrado también a Kai a comportarse como él. Sin querer lo había hecho faltar a todos sus compromisos laborales porque no quería que el bicolor se acercara al americano. Y ahora por su culpa Tala se llevaba todo el reconocimiento de sus superiores. Ante este pensamiento, el japonés se reprendió por caprichudo, pero odió más a Tala, el niño perfecto, el niño modelo que nunca fallaba en lo que le pedían.

-Maldito- murmuró Takao entre dientes. Momentos después y sin poder remediarlo (se había quedado todo el tiempo escuchando a Tala y a Kai), se quedó profundamente dormido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Buenos días, Adam!

El aludido volteó a ver a Judy, quien estaba de pie en la puerta, con un montón de papeles cajo el brazo. Lucía cansada pero alegre, como si hubiera tenido el mejor día económicamente hablando.

-Hola, Judy. Te ves contenta hoy, ¿qué pasó?

-Tenemos una enorme donación de metal por parte de Voltaire. Casi dos toneladas de acero para hacer los mejores anillos de defensa y pesas de balance del mundo. El encargo llega hoy en la mañana. ¿Puedes creerlo? De verdad que cuando él quiere, puede ser una persona muy agradable. Este proyecto conjunto está yendo de maravilla.

-Ehm... vaya, qué bien- Adam no sabía qué decir. Sentía algo raro en todo eso. Pero entonces se acodó de algo-. Eso significa que vendrá Tala otra vez, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero vendrá hasta mañana en la mañana. ¿Por qué tanto interés en él, eh? Desde hace tres días que está contigo te has comportando muy extraño...

El joven checo sintió cómo se ruborizaba.

-No... no es nada. Es sólo que...

"Piensa, piensa" se decía Adam para sus adentros. "Algo que suene convincente. No me gusta Tala, no me gusta Tala... Ah, condenada Judy, si no fuera tan intuitiva no tendría por qué preocuparme..."

-Es que él es un excelente compañero de trabajo, eso es todo.

-Hmmm, lo imaginé. Bien, te dejo trabajar. Hasta luego, que tengas un buen día- y se retiró.

Adam volvió a prender la máquina con la que había estado trabajando los últimos cuatro meses. Pero en cuanto se puso en marcha se olvidó de ella. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su bata blanca y se sentó en una silla giratoria.

Cerró los ojos.

"Nunca había conocido a alguien como él", dijo recordando al ruso pelirrojo. "Parece una persona tan... cómo describirlo... no sé. Ya no sé nada. Max tenía razón también en esto, ya me hicieron algo parecido a lo que le pasó a Takao, una asquerosa traición", Adam estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. "No quiero enamorarme de ti, Tala. No quiero sufrir otra vez...".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suite 23, Rustic Palace, Nueva York. Jueves.

/Perfecto, Tala. Excelente trabajo. ¿Kai estuvo contigo?/

-Desde el principio, Vissari. Es algo despistado pero al final fue él quien entró primero al sistema.

/Ya era hora de que hiciera algo útil. ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer estos días?/

-No muy bien.

/Se supone que ayer miércoles fuiste con Judy, y por la noche hiciste todo ese movimiento con las computadoras/

-Así es.

/Hoy jueves tú no te presentas ni de chiste por allá. Hoy van a llegar los supuestos encargados del proveedor de Judy. Según el plan, llevan una tonelada y tres cuartos de acero. Hasta mañana vas a ir a la empresa, ¿entendido?/

-Sí. ¿Y qué con Kai?

/Lo llevarás contigo también. No me importa si lo llevas arrastrando, pero ya fue suficiente de que esté de holgazán./

-Bien.

/Ah, Tala, dijiste que ya habían entrado al sistema./

-Eh... sí, pero sólo entramos. Tienen una vigilancia virtual por todos lados, pero estoy trabajando en eso.

/Bien. Pero dile a Kai que te ayude. ¿Está ahí?/

-No. Estoy yo solo. Estoy bien, así me concentro más.

-¡En serio! ¿Por qué no mejor vas y acusas a Kai con su abuelito y me dejas terminar? Necesito trabajar y esto es algo laborioso, sabes, tienen candados en cada acceso que me encuentro...

/Como digas. Ten cuidado, Tala/.

Y Vissari colgó. Tala dejó el teléfono a un lado y se concentró en la pantalla que tenía enfrente. Se trataba de descifrar una frase en código binario manualmente.

- Tres ceros, dos unos... Un momento, esto no es una contraseña... Es...

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETENDE ESA LOCA DE JUDY?!

Era la base de datos de empleados de la compañía. Tala maldijo varias veces por tener datos menos útiles que las cuentas bancarias y demás, pero al final decidió echar una ojeada a lo que estaba en la pantalla.

-Bennington, Williams, Jones, Grant, Delson… puro asqueroso americano. No, aquí hay alguien distinto… ¿Baroshova?- este apellido le sonaba familiar-. Adam- dijo en voz alta-. ¡Maldición!

Un sinfín de pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Tala en ese momento.

Cuando dijo el nombre del joven checo, de lo primero que se acordó fueron sus ojos. Castaño claro, casi miel, pero con un ligero todo de caoba. Color claro y oscuro a la vez... Fascinantes. Tala sonrió al recordar esos ojos y al poseedor de ellos. Sí, definitivamente le gustaba Adam, tenía algo que lo hacía...

Pero también recordó su comisión, para lo que estaba detrás de esas computadoras, meditó sobre lo que debía hacer: destruir a la industria Mizuhara, y todo lo que había en ella, lo cual inevitablemente incluía su nuevo amigo. Tenía que hacer polvo a la compañía pero no a alguien que trabajaba en ella. ¿Sería posible?

-¡Maldición!- gritó otra vez. Pasó ambas manos por su cabello, frustrado y contrariado. Se quedó así durante algunos minutos, pensando en alguna solución para aquella ironía, pero no la encontró. Era su trabajo hacerlo-. Perdóname, Adam- dijo en voz alta, con un tono de angustia y desesperación-. Por favor, perdóname...


	12. El adjetivo perfecto

Hyvää päivää jokainen!

Wu que fantástico! Más de dos meses sin actualizar! Patético --U Antes que nada, aviso que he cambiado de nombre a **Rasmus Winter Amy Ylonen**, porque me identifico más con ese nombre y es más fácil de buscar (cof cof). Extraño mucho a algunas personas de que ya no he visto, y es que son personas que son mucho for me. Por cierto que ya tengo el disco "Hell of a Collection" y "Hell of a Tester" (The Rasmus, novedad? XD), así que ya me puedo dar mis atascones musicales de TR. Espero que no se me haya pasado ningún cumpleaños y de ser así, avísenme para ver cómo corrijo mi falta (Malena el del año pasado no cuenta eh? XD). De paso a ver si todos uds me pueden decir sus bithdays para tenerlos en cuenta ok? Gracias.

Y bue, pasemos a los reviews de ahora. Oh yeah! Que no sé cómo me soportan, pero muchas gracias por mandar estas pequeñas cosas gays que me ponen tan feliz nOn

**Kokoro Yana: **Aaah! Ko-chan! Alegría que me lleguen unos reviews tuyos, la verdad. Kiitos, kiitos, kiitos (grax) por continuar con AK aunque ya hayas tomado tu decisión, que seguiré sin comprender, pero weno u.u Que bien que te gusta es fikie, o que por lo menos le dejes un reviewcillo pequeño y gay. Además de que en tu review pusiste algo de un trato entre las chicas de BB o.o que jué? Por cierto que no eres la primera que dice que Adam le cae bien, de hecho tengo dos que tres que dicen "I love Adam from the bottom of my heart" XD, pero qué weno que no te caiga tan mal como el Yuriy. Gracias por todo!

**Lady Bunny Saito: **(bue quería poner "sama" pero no sé donde va o.o). Waa oshie me dio mucho gusto que te quedaras en mi casita de zololoy, yo me la pasé harto gonito nOn Aunque busqué la imagen de Tsuzuki y no la encontré ToT te la quedo a deber. Por cierto que Mictlán es fabuloso, me encantó el final. Mucha suerte pa' que ganes y puedas comprar muchas cosas en la Mole, a ver si encuentras un poster del primo (Sessh... ya ves que somos familia...), o por lo menos algo de Yami. Por cierto¡Hisoka es mío! . ajaja, no cherto! p Arigato sensei!

**Siskitooooo: **(ok, la loca) Hermasita! Jaguar you? Oye todavía me río de lo de que está bien hermona tu hermasa, estoy escribiendo esto y aún me ataco de risa. Puedes creerlo? XD Bue, oshie muchas gracias por lo del viaje, me encantó y tus paus son muy amables y agradables. Hasta el niño cordial estuvo bien, lástima que use gorrito de condón XD Kiitoksia oikein paljon (muchas gracias) por todo y bue, ya se acerca tu cumple, así que hope you like your gift. Ah y no olvides el "let's go _pronto_" y el "uno más uno más uno más uno más"

**Nancy Hiwatari: **Mujer! A ti de veritas te extraño harto mucho porque tiene como sepetecientos años que no te veo TOT no fair! Snig... pero bueno, me alegra que aunque haya sido hace meses, me hayas dejado un review tan bien recibido como la persona que lo escribió. Max va a salir menos en estos caps, pero otra historio va a estar, así que no te lo pierdas! nOn bue que ya toy loca. Muchos odian a Max y creo que en este fic lo seguirán haciendo, de todos modos te lo dejo a tu opinión n.o Kiitos!

**My brand new friend: **Oye, pues, muchas gracias por seguir dejando review. Creí que te desaparecerías y me dejarías sola con la cría XD pero me alegra que no. Es raro, sí que lo es pero ya veremos. Whoa! Oye! Jejeje aún piensas que soy buena escritora! Y eso que te has consolidado como un crítico de la fregada! (XD I'm just passing the message...), pero eres igualito a tu hija. Me siento halagada con eso de que la historia está muy bien y que le siga. Lo haré. Y por cierto, aunque suene raro... Me too. Y nunca olvides el "trying to bend the truth. The more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cause I'm lying my way from…"

**Ayanai: **Hallo! Espero que no te hayas olvidado de este freakie fikie porque yo no me olvido de los reviews que me mandan. Me suben la moral esos como los tuyos nn y si! Talita está bien enamoradote hasta los huesos, pero con su encomienda y su personalidad vamos a ver hasta dónde llega... MWAHAHA! Espero que siga estando interesante pa' que te gusten los caps. Por cierto, qué significa "Sehnsucht"? o.o Mi no saber ToT! Espero que me puedas resolver mi duda, y gracias por mandar RR, cada uno me alegra mucho.

**GabZ: **Oye sabes, tu review me hizo pensar muchas cosas, y realmente nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero creo que tienes razón. A veces caemos en lo que criticamos, y creo que en esa parte Kai y Takao deben aprender una pequeña lección sobre la envidia. XD me llamó la atención porque a ti tmb te cae bien el niño checo, que bien, porque hasta yo lo amé nOn pero bueno, te dejo que lo chulees mucho, pero ya tiene dueña (ahem... yo te cubro y tú te lo llevas ok? Si quieres, digo) Ya me uní a la comu y ta harto gonita, espero cooperar algún día. Gracias por todo!

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: **(Amy saca un pañuelito) TOT Oro-san! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Si niquiera en el fregado msn, pero es que como mi no tener teléfono pues tampoco internet en la casa, y el cfé sale carito u.u oshie si antes el tarado de Vissari te caía mal ahora te va a caer peor porque está a punto de... bueno, mejor no te digo, pero se va a poner bueno. Además de que tovía no te paso las fotos del concierto, pero en cuento suba este cap te las mando a tu mail, sip? Pa' que las veas, pero _están bastante chafas_, de todas formas te las mando. Espero te gusten un poquito y te acuerdes que aquí tienes una servidora que le alegran tus RR, así que manda muchos muchos! nOn Y gracias!

**Jizel Ishihara: **Hallo Jiz! Oye me da mucho gusto que hayas leído la historia, porque realmente me pone de harto buen humor que me lleguen reviews de gente nueva! Mil gracias por ese detalle. Todo indica que Tala se quedará con Adam, no? Bue, mejor te dejo que leas el final, porque muchas cosas están por suceder. Y estos caps van a estar locos porque Tala es un hablador y final es intimidado XD a ver que te parece este cap, que por cierto escribí mientras escuchaba The Rasmus Mwahaha! Ok ok ya me calmo --U Gracias por el rr!

**Annie: **Que sigo sin saber por qué te llamo Annie, pero bueno. Hija mía! Oye que weno que tovía no te aburra el fikie, porque me estoy partiendo el coco para seguirle. Gracias por tu rr y espero que tu carrera de crítica no se acabe pronto, porque aunque eres un poco estricta, no lo haces al "ahí se va". Estoy orgullosa de mi hija. Te tengo un fic de HP de tu tía, a ver qué piensas de el, ya sabes la experta en eso eres tú. Luego te lo paso porque creo que aún no está publicado e.e En fin, kiitos tytär!

**Pishito:** Hola Pishito! Oshie mañanita te entrego tu trabajopeuqño y gay de lo de tu cosa de dibujo. Me ha costado uno pero como es para ti es con mucho cariño. Y perdona que no te haya avisado de que subí estos capis, pero es que se me olvidó, además de que tiene mil años que no actualizo --U Pero grax por leer,por cierto que una disculpa por lo de ayer con Jorge, no volverá a pasar. Espero que termines pronto tuds dibujos y reunirnos para jugar Pkemon Stadium! Ganaré esta vez! XD Bue, mejoe me callo, qué tal si no. Adios Pishito! nOn

**Malena:** Lalihooo! Como estás Bueno muchas gracias por leer este fikie todo freakie en vagaciones, pero ya que eres mi ama, dueña y señora, pos por lo menro hazme ese favorcito. espero que mialma no te esté dando muchos problemas y que me porte bien, por cierto que espero que ya hayas encontradop el error el el dibujo porque está bien feo y prefiero que lo sepas a que te des cuenta y hagas que mi alma haga penitencia XD Bue me voy y gracias por el review!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The one I love_

_is striking me down on my knees (striking me down)_

_is drowning me in my dreams (down on my knees)_

**Capítulo 12: El adjetivo perfecto**

Se sentía angustiado, nervioso, cansado y por demás culpable. Pasaba las manos por su cabello una y otra vez como si en ello estuviera una solución. Sudaba ligeramente, retorcía sus manos, cualquiera lo habría tachado de maniático. No había probado bocado en largas horas que le parecían eternas. La mañana había pasado demasiado rápido; sin que se diera cuenta había atardecido.

Tala Ivanov se levantó del sillón y miró el reloj: seis de la tarde en punto. Guardó dos laptops que estaban en el piso, apartó con el pie algunos cables y salió al balcón; necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

Dando un suspiro, el ruso pelirrojo recordó las cosas que había hecho esa misma mañana, que ahora le parecía tan lejana. Había entrado con relativa facilidad al sistema electrónico de la empresa de Judy, quitando candados y revelando contraseñas, hasta que llegó tan sólo a la base de datos de empleados del lugar que hubiera pasado desapercibida si no fuera porque en ella se encontraba aquella persona de ojos color caoba claro, de provocadora voz y con aroma a dedicación, inocencia y utopía a la vez.

Así era Adam Baroshova, el chico en quien Tala se había fijado y del cual se sentía fuertemente atraído. Le gustaba, para qué negarlo, y sentía una estremecedora y repulsivamente inquietante necesidad de sentir su presencia, era su obsesión. Esos ojos castaños lo habían hechizado desde el primer momento que tuvo la oportunidad de perderse en ellos. Lo más curioso del asunto es que sólo llevaba unos cuantos días de conocerlo, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Tala se descubriera en sí mismo su mayor debilidad.

Después de estar un tiempo al aire libre, el chico pelirrojo entró a la suite y sólo alcanzó a escuchar una tensa conversación que provenía de la habitación. Esos eran, sin duda, el agregado cultural de Takao y el holgazán de Kai, sin duda. Parecía que estaban discutiendo.

"De seguro la cama no es lo suficientemente grande", pensó Tala. "Como es a lo único a lo que se dedican, necesitan hacerlo bien. Inútiles".

Por supuesto, esto no era lo que a Tala le inquietaba tanto. Su enajenación tenía nombre checo. Entonces decidió ponerle fin a su obsesivo comportamiento. Se dirigió a una pequeña mesita con un teléfono y marcó unos cuantos números. Del otro lado le contestó una muchacha.

/Industria Muzuhara, buenos días./

Tala titubeó, pero sólo por un breve instante.

Ehm... Buenos días. Disculpe¿se encuentra Adam Baroshova?

/Un momento/- mientras el ruso escuchaba un tono de espera, hizo nudos y nudos con el cable del teléfono, pero qué podía hacer si estaba tan nervioso.

¿Hola/- era Adam.

¿Adam? Hola, habla Tala.

¡Qué sorpresa/- exclamó el joven checo-. /No pensé que tuvieras tiempo para llamar alguna vez. ¿Te puedo ayudar el algo/

No... Bueno, sí. ¿Estás muy ocupado?

/Algo¿por qué/

Quería verte hoy- dijo Tala con el auricular en una mano y el corazón en la otra. Del otro lado de la línea no hubo repuesta-. ¿Adam?

/Sí, sí, está bien. Aquí voy a estar, entonces.../

Bien, iré en una hora más o menos. Gracias, Adam.

/No hay problema, Tala. _Na shledanou_/- y colgó. El pelirrojo puso el teléfono en su lugar y se recargó en la pared

¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer...?- dijo mirando al techo-. Qué listo eres, Tala, pero en verdad qué fregado listo...- y es que recordó que ese día no tenía que presentarse en la empresa porque iba a llegar un encargo de acero, y Vissari le había dicho que ni siquiera se acercara a Judy-. Ni modo- se dijo Tala-, Vissari no está y Adam sí, nadie se va a enterar de que fui con él...

Cómo describirlo mejor que _imprudente_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No lo sé, Voltaire- opinó Vissari con desconfianza, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, inquieto y preocupado, por la oficina de su superior-. Cuando Judy se de cuenta de que el supuesto "acero de calidad" es una vil mezcolanza de metales, no se va a quedar callada. Es como si...- el joven ruso trataba de encontrar una metáfora que hiciera que Voltaire entrara en razón-, como si mandaras de regalo una rata muerta y después decir que fue un error.

Pero el anciano Hiwatari habló con tanta tranquilidad que rayaba en el cinismo.

Todo está planeado, Vissari, créeme. Después de esto le voy a decir que a mí también me engañaron y voy a mandar a _Gamaliel_, el prototipo de beyblade, en forma de disculpa. Judy quedará tan impresionada que se olvidará del asunto del metal en un segundo... Bueno, eso si no hay efectos secundarios.

¿De qué hablas?

La mezcla que envié a Estados Unidos tiene tres componentes: acero, zinc y plomo. Éste último en una concentración tan baja que estoy seguro que no han detectado qué material es- explicó Voltaire al perplejo y receloso Vissari-. Pero no importa si una persona se pone en contacto con una cantidad mínima de plomo, si es constante lo más seguro es los tóxicos que contiene lleguen al cuerpo. Eso es lo que harán Judy y sus amiguitos, y con eso la mitad de la empresa quedará indispuesta y será más fácil acabar con todos.

¿Pretendes envenenar a la industria con plomo?- preguntó Vissari, aunque la respuesta era obvia-. Pero eso es con mucha ventaja y deslealtad... ¡Por Dios, hasta a mí me parece repulsivo!

¿Pues qué estabas pensando, inepto¿Qué no me conoces?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El foco de la lujosa lámpara se rompió en mil pedazos en cuanto cayó al suelo. Los cristales plagaban la preciosa alfombra de la habitación de la suite.

¡Que no, maldición, que no¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Déjame terminar¿quieres? Te lo estoy pidiendo por nosotros, Kai, no por mí, entiéndeme.

El ruso y el japonés estaban en el cuarto de la suite discutiendo fuertemente. El segundo quería que volvieran a Rusia, pero Kai no sabía qué decirle para hacerle ver que, desde su punto de vista, era lo más estúpido que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Pues no, no te entiendo. Eso de que "regresémonos a Rusia y dejemos aquí a Tala porque ya no lo aguanto" me parece de lo más infantil y ridículo. Mejor deberías aprender a comportarte, Takao¡eso es lo que deberías hacer!

¡Comportarme yo! Esa es nueva, Kai. Es Tala el que siempre está de pesado y que no soporta verte conmigo¡es eso!- exclamó el japonés en su defensa-. Podría hasta jurar que aún siente algo por ti...

¡Por favor, Takao! Ya basta con ese cuentito- dijo Kai bastante molesto.

¡No es un cuento, Kai! Por eso te estoy pidiendo que nos vayamos a Rusia tú y yo, y que Tala se encargue de esto.

¿Eres idiota o qué¿Qué no sabes que quien planeó todo esto es Voltaire? No tienes idea lo que me haría si sabe que no hice nada para su plan ése de destruir a Judy...

Pues a decir verdad, lo único que has hecho es jugar en la laptop ésa de Tala. Así que no sé de qué te quejas- dijo Takao, pero no midió sus palabras. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

¿Me estás diciendo inútil!- gritó Kai-. ¡Pues cómo carajos piensas que voy a trabajar si tú estás de encimoso todo el día, Takao!- entonces el ruso tomó una decisión precipitada e ilógica-. Mira¿sabes qué? Ya me cansé de discutir contigo, aquí tienes esto- Kai le dio a Takao una cartera-, ve y cómprate un boleto de regreso y aléjate de mí. Eres un caprichoso berrinchudo de lo peor, ya no te soporto.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Kai?- preguntó el moreno, más preocupado que arrepentido.

Bien, te lo repito- dijo Kai, mitad sarcástico, mitad furioso, tomando la billetera de cuero-. Esto se llama cartera, la cartera tiene dinero, el dinero sirve para comprar un boletito de avión y que te vayas a Rusia. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

No, Kai, espera, yo no quise decir esas cosas...- trataba de disculparse Takao; pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Y si es mejor que esto se termine, perfecto; así todos salimos ganando- dijo Kai, zanjando el asunto-, y ya no hay ni innecesarios malentendidos, ni estas desagradables discusiones que no llevan a nada. Ahora por favor vete, Takao. Ya me cansé de estas malditas tonterías y tu actitud infantil. Debí haberte conocido mejor antes de...- pero no terminó la frase.

¿Antes de qué, Kai?- Takao exigía una respuesta-. ¿Ahora crees que esto es un error o por qué esa cara de arrepentimiento? Si crees que yo soy ridículo entonces tú estás ciego, porque no eres perfecto y también debes saber que hay cosas de ti que debes tratar de cambiar, como tu papel de mandón, por ejemplo- dijo Takao, era la primera vez que se lo decía al ruso bicolor-. Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré. No sé quién es más estúpido, si tú por dar órdenes a lo tonto, o yo por obedecerte- dicho esto el japonés salió cerrando lo puerta tras él.

Kai no fue lo suficientemente previsor para ir a detenerlo.


	13. Lo menos que puedo hacer

Por cierto que ya está actualizada mi bio, nueva y mejorada, por si quieren echarle una ojeada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_(The One I Love...)_

_over and over again (striking me down)_

_(The One I Love…)_

_Over and over and over and over again..._

_Dragging me under_

**Capítulo 13: Lo menos que puedo hacer.**

-¡¿QUÉ!

Judy se quedó estupefacta. Simplemente no podía creer lo que oía, sonaba ridículo e ilógico. No, no era posible, era una alianza; Voltaire le había prometido fidelidad y apoyo en todo... ¿y ahora le salía con eso?

-Nadie más lo sabe, sólo que tú y yo- aseguró Emily-. Ya me encargué de que no se sepa, pero sabes, Judy, hice la prueba cinco veces y el resultado es el mismo. Ese supuesto "acero" no es más confiable que una bolita de plastilina. Y no es que me guste mencionarlo, pero... te lo dije.

Judy no sabía qué decir. El anciano Hiwatari acababa de traicionar toda su confianza. Eso había sido a propósito, estaba segura... Indudablemente se trataba de una burla al verle la cara de esa forma, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear.

-Gracias por avisarme, Emily- dijo la mujer al cabo de un rato-. Esto no se va a quedar así. Semejante falta de respeto- murmuró para sí-. Ya verá, maldito mentiroso...

Y volviendo sobre sus talones y hecha una furia, Judy Mizuhara se dispuso a llamar a Voltaire para reclamarle el reciente fraude. Llegó a su oficina dando un portazo y descolgó el teléfono. Marcó los dígitos tan rápido que la operadora no los reconoció, y tuvo que llamar de nuevo.

-Te vas a enterar, Voltaire Hiwatari, ya lo verás...- murmuraba mientras escuchaba el tono de llamada-. Ya veremos si eso de mandarme acero falso no fue planeado...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tala entró al laboratorio seguido de Adam, quien cerró la puerta tras él.

-Me alegra que hayas venido- dijo Adam mientras se sentaba en su silla giratoria-. Esta tarde Judy ha estado muy rara y no quiere que no hagamos ningún experimento. Lo curioso es que tampoco quiere que nadie salga de aquí, así que básicamente estamos como hámsters.

-Ya lo creo- respondió el ruso mientras se paseaba por el amplio recinto-. ¿Sabes por qué está medio histérica?

-No, pero por ahí escuché que está furiosa con Voltaire.

-¿Voltaire? ¿Él qué tiene que ver ahora?- inquirió Tala.

-Creo que es por el encargo de acero que recibimos esta mañana.

"Por el que yo no debería estar aquí, de hecho", pensó Tala.

-...pero en realidad no tengo idea- terminó Adam-. De todos modos ya se le pasará. Conozco a esa mujer y créeme, tiene sangre de atole (2).

Tala sonrió ante el comentario que a él también le quedaba. Se acercó a la plataforma de prueba de beyblades. Debía medir poco más de dos metros de diámetro. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Juegas?- preguntó el ruso.

-¿Ah?

-Que si juegas beyblade, o sólo estás para mirar- el tono de Tala era desafiante, pero era a propósito para provocar a Adam a una batalla.

-¿Estás zafado o qué?- respondió el checo riendo-. ¡Hasta la pregunta ofende, Tala! He pasado años investigando el funcionamiento de un beyblade, ¿y crees que no juego?- Adam sacó de una caja metálica un lanzador blanco con empuñadura y un beyblade negro. El anillo de ataque resplandeció brevemente, lo que significaba que era de metal.

Tala sonrió complacido.

-Te reto a un batalla, Baroshova- animó Tala, mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos su lanzador azul rey y a su bestia-bit-. _Wolborg _nos dirá si eres igual de bueno en el laboratorio y en la plataforma.

-Ni falta que lo dijeras- respondió Adam, también preparando su blade.

Ambos chicos se acercaron al plato, listos para un gran enfrentamiento. Más de cerca, Tala se dio cuenta que el lanzador de Adam no era blanco puro, sino un azul tan pálido que apenas se notaba; y que su blade tampoco era negro, más bien un tono de azul tan intenso que se aproximaba demasiado al azabache.

-Lindo blade, ¿eh?- apuntó el pelirrojo-. ¿Cuál es la bestia-bit?

-_Azrael_. Y contra lo que pudieras pensar, no fue creado en laboratorio, fue un gran regalo- Adam miró cariñosamente la bestia bit del chip-. Pero es bastante agresivo, así que espero que _Wolborg_ no se queje demasiado.

-Eso lo veremos.

Adam y Tala estaban listos. Sólo un conteo y se vería la destreza y habilidad de los dos.

-Tres... dos... uno... ¡LET IT RIP!

Bien lanzado, _Azrael_ cayó justo en el centro. Por su parte, _Wolborg_ dio unas vueltas alrededor de él para después lanzarse enérgicamente hacia su contrincante. Fue un fuerte golpe y ambos blades salieron disparados a las orillas de la plataforma. _Wolborg_ estuvo a pocos centímetros de salirse; Adam era realmente bueno.

-Cuidado, Tala, que por poco pierdes- dijo el checo-. Pon más atención, lo menos que puedo hacer es humillarte con tu derrota.

-Como si pudieras, ni siquiera he empezado contigo.

_Azrael_ se colocó de nuevo en el centro mientras el lobo ártico daba vueltas alrededor de él, tratando de rodearlo completamente. De pronto, _Wolborg_ embistió contra el beyblade azul azabache... pero fue magníficamente toreado. Como si se estuviera burlando, _Azrael _dio brincos, el último de ellos lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer perder el control a su oponente, pero no lo logró. Desbalanceado por el salto, el blade de Adam permaneció unos segundos tambaleándose, situación que Tala aprovechó para darle un buen golpe. _Wolborg_ dio un impacto directo contra _Azrael_, y éste se detuvo en la orilla de la plataforma, a poca distancia del exterior del plato de batalla.

-¿Quién es el principiante ahora?- preguntó Tala, viendo que Adam ya no se defendía tan bien como al principio.

-Sigues siendo tú- precisó el castaño-. Observa y te darás cuenta.

Ya recuperado, el blade azul azabache arremetió con fuerza dirigiéndose a _Wolborg_, quien lo esquivó por poco. Entonces comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia _Azrael_ describiendo zig-zags. El blade de Adam se quedó inmóvil, como si quisiera ser atacado. Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

-¡_Azrael_!- llamó el checo-. Es hora de mostrar tu verdadero potencial. ¡Ahora!

Del bit-chip se asomaron dos hermosas alas blancas, seguidas del cuerpo de un ave parecida a la gaviota pero con el pico negro y los ojos azules. El precioso pájaro extendió completamente sus alas y algunas plumas se desprendieron de ellas. La cola del animal no tenía más de cinco o seis plumas, pero éstas eran tan largas como su envergadura.

-Es un albatros- explicó Adam-. Menos conocida que el fénix, pero más fiel.

-Es estupendo- observó Tala-. Realmente precioso.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Adam-. Gracias por la observación, pero prefiero que mires cómo batalla...

Varios minutos después, ambos chicos ya estaban al borde de sus energías, pero ninguno se atrevía a ceder. Finalmente un golpe doble lanzó a ambos fuera del plato, haciendo que sus blades se detuvieran en el mismo instante.

-Buen juego, Adam- dijo Tala con _Wolborg_ en la mano-. Me gustó estar contigo. Es decir, tener una batalla contigo, no otra cosa- corrigió rápidamente.

-A mí también- coincidió el checo-. Es una lástima que no puedas venir todos los días- entonces dio media vuelta para meter a su beyblade en su caja-. Fue una tarde agradable.

Tala sentía cómo el color le subía a las mejillas.

-Sí, lo fue. Eres muy bueno, Adam. No eres un principiante como yo creí- rió nerviosamente. El castaño dio media vuelta y dio algunos pasos hasta quedar a poca distancia del ruso.

-Estás colorado- dijo Adam, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Tala. Le gustaba esa sensación de tener a Adam tan cerca, pero había olvidado lo nervioso que lo ponía-. ¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?

-No sé, pero te sienta bien el rojo. Combina con tu cabello- rió.

Tala achicó los ojos. Pero bueno, por lo menos Adam no se acercó más a él. Estaba seguro que haría alguna estupidez si eso pasara.

-Muy gracioso- el ruso miró un reloj que estaba en la pared-. Caray, tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tu mami te va a regañar si llegas ebrio a casa?- por lo visto el checo estaba de buen humor-. Quédate un rato más, no te va a hacer daño.

-Yo...- Tala no sabía qué decir. Hubo un breve silencio.

-Mira- dijo Adam de pronto-, otra vez estás sonrojado. Definitivamente me gusta cuando tienes ese color.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kai se sentó en la orilla de la cama y pasó ambas manos por su cabello, dando largos suspiros y pensando en Takao.

"Hice lo correcto", pensó el ruso. "No voy a soportar todas sus niñerías ni sus caprichos. Que haga lo que quiera".

Se recostó mirando al techo con las manos bajo su cabeza. Se sentía extraño eso de estar sin su japonés, pero si Kai lo había corrido era porque en verdad se lo merecía. De lo que no estaba seguro es si en verdad ahí terminaría su relación con Takao. Ni siquiera habían llegado a los dos meses y ya estaban al borde de aventarse electrodomésticos.

El ruso bicolor se enderezó y, evitando la lámpara rota unos momentos antes, se dirigió a la ventana de la suite. Ya era tarde, y Tala no había vuelto. Se preguntaba si no estaría con Judy, quien le había tomado mucha confianza y (desde la perspectiva de Kai) que trataba como a un hijo propio.

-Por lo menos me hubieras dejado intervenir con Judy, Tala- dijo Kai en voz alta-. Era lo más decente que podías hacer antes de que por tu culpa me estuviera yendo del demonio con Takao.

El bicolor dio un largo suspiro, y de pronto se fijó en el buró que estaba junto a la cama. Sobre él había una pequeña caja, sin moño ni envoltura. La curiosidad no se hizo esperar, así que el ruso tomó la cajita en sus manos y la abrió. En el interior encontró un precioso anillo de ataque, plateado, bien pulido, y que (si Kai no se equivocaba) le quedaba perfecto a Dranzer. Lo sacó para admirarlo y cayó un papelito.

"Antes de que pase un mes y creas que no eres importante para mí. Takao".

Así que era un regalo sorpresa de ¿aniversario? Kai ya no sabía que pensar. Ahora que lo recordaba, había pasado un mes desde que... Bueno, no era necesario pensarlo dos veces.

Kai Hiwatari, el orgulloso y frío Kai Hiwatari, salió de la suite del hotel Rustic Palace para buscar a la primera persona que en su vida le había demostrado quererlo, y a la que minutos antes había dejado ir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(2) Sangre de atole – regionalismo mexicano que se utiliza para referirse a una persona débil de carácter, o que perdona y se contenta fácilmente.


	14. Quédate conmigo

_I knew that you would come_

_I know you_

_Welcome to my kingdom_

_Some days are cold like ice in here_

**Capítulo 14: Quédate conmigo**

Varias personas le preguntaron si no estaba perdido. Dar varias vueltas por casi las mismas calles lo hacía ver como un auténtico extranjero. Y lo era. Pero además también era un necio desmoralizado que buscaba desesperadamente a quien le era lo más valioso porque no tuvo la previsión necesaria para ir tras él.

"Te he fallado, Takao", pensó Kai. "Estos juegos estúpidos sólo terminan en confusiones. Te hice mío sólo para lastimarte otra vez..."

Maldijo varias veces a causa de la gente que pasaba y lo veía con extrañeza, pues el ruso no era de las personas que les gusta llamar la atención, pero como lo estaba haciendo, ni modo.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y los lugares eran cada vez menos reconocibles debido a que la oscuridad de la noche estaba en proceso de devora de la ciudad de Nueva York. La gente parecía ser más hostil con el paso de las horas y el bicolor estaba cada vez más nervioso. Entonces se preguntó algo que le hizo detenerse en seco: ¿Takao sería capaz de regresarse a Rusia? Tenía el dinero –el mismo Kai se lo había dado– pero, ¿lo haría?

Inconscientemente el ruso miró al cielo, al ver un avión cruzar las nubes sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

"¿Pero qué estoy pensando?", se reprimió. "Takao no puede... no lo hará".

"Aaah, claro que puede", respondió una vocecilla al fondo de su cabeza. "Tú mismo lo corriste, así que es tu culpa".

Caminando y sin ningún lugar a donde ir, Kai olvidó su orgullo pues el amor que sentía por el japonés lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente.

-Maldición, Takao, ¿dónde estás? -preguntó en voz alta-. ¿Dónde te pudiste haber metido?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Y?

-¿"Y" qué?

-¿Te vas a ir o no?

-Yo...

Tala quería quedarse con Adam, pero sabía que estaba desobedeciendo una orden de Vissari y no podía prolongarlo. ¿Qué tal si llamaba al hotel y nadie le respondía? Porque de seguro Kai no estaba, Takao menos y aunque lo estuvieran, no le harían a favor de cubrirlo.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Adam, en serio- insistió el pelirrojo-. No me hagas repetirlo.

El joven checo pareció darse por vencido.

-Está bien, está bien, ya no te molesto. Pero gracias por venir, fue una excelente beybatalla- sonrió.

Tala ahora estaba indeciso. ¿Y qué si se quedaba un poco más? Cinco minutos no le harían daño. Definitivamente Adam le gustaba demasiado, de otra manera el ruso no habría luchado contra sí mismo por ir contra lo que debía hacer.

-Bueno, mira, me puedo quedar cinco minutos...- qué sacrificio-. Pero sólo cinco.

-Como sea- dijo Adam. Empezó a ordenar algunos de los papeles de su escritorio (no podía hace ningún experimento porque Judy lo tenía prohibido), y Tala lo miraba de reojo. El pelirrojo no hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto, pero trató de hablar para no quedar como idiota.

-¿Qué dices que le pasó a Judy?- preguntó.

-Anda enojada. Molesta, más bien, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que la puso así. Normalmente está de buen humor.

-Voltaire es diferente- explicó Tala-. Su estado normal es tener una sonrisa maquiavélica porque algo va bien. Nunca lo he visto molesto, pero quienes sí dicen que es mejor no hablarle. Es bastante voluble.

-Me pregunto qué pasará ahora que Judy y Voltaire tendrán que trabajar juntos con los genios que tienen. Será como una obra de teatro: acto uno, Judy y Voltaire están felices de trabajar juntos; acto dos, los mismos enojándose y tirándose de las greñas; acto tres, los mismos reconciliándose- Adam se rió-. Va a ser divertido verlos.

Tala asintió. Realmente Adam tenía buen humor. De repente, el chico castaño dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sabes, Tala- ahora que estás aquí, me gustaría... – no terminó la frase. Se puso de pie y caminó decididamente hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tala aún más nervioso.

-Yo he sufrido mucho, sabes. Una persona me lastimó mucho y no quisiera pasar por eso otra vez- Tala se quedó extrañado. ¿Por qué Adam le hablaba de eso?-. Pero desde que te conocí eso me vino valiendo un demonio. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

El ruso negó con la cabeza. No podía hablar. Apretó su beyblade (que no había guardado) con fuerza y Adam se acercó al oído del pelirrojo.

-No sé qué piensas de mí, de mi trabajo y todo esto - explicó el checo. Tala no sabía qué hacer-, pero necesitaba decirte que...- el ruso tragó con dificultad- estoy obscenamente enamorado de ti.

Tala aún sostenía a _Wolborg_ con fuerza cuando Adam lo besó. Lentamente fue disminuyendo la presión de sus manos y dejó caer su beyblade para rodear por la cintura al castaño. Gradualmente fue correspondiendo al beso del checo hasta que ambos eran los protagonistas de un beso largo y asfixiante que fue tan delicioso desde el momento en que comenzó. Cada uno sentía la respiración del otro tan cerca, que sentían como si fuera un castigo separarse. Pero los buenos momentos no están hechos para durar.

-Oye, Adam, tengo que...- justo en ese maravilloso momento alguien tenía que aparecerse, arruinándolo con una indeseada llegada que hizo que el castaño se separara de Tala de golpe-. Ah, veo estás ocupado...- era nada más y nada menos que Max. Tan inoportuno como una lluvia en una fiesta al aire libre, el americano se quedó en la puerta, observándolos. Su voz tenía un dejo de burla y parecía que verlos a los dos le causaba gracia y lástima a la vez.

Adam pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de calmar el enorme disgusto de la aparición de Max.

-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?- preguntó lentamente.

-Ya nada, mejor te dejo aspirarlo con calma- dijo mientras hacía un gesto en dirección a Tala.

-¿Qué te imp...?- el pelirrojo estaba a punto de decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero fue interrumpido por Adam.

-Pudiste haber tocado, imbécil. ¿No te han enseñado o qué?

-No- respondió Max sarcásticamente-. Es una de las cosas que no me enseñaste a hacer.

Tala miró a Adam como si quisiera hacerle una pregunta. Éste lo miró de regreso y con eso el ruso supo quién había sido la pareja anterior de Adam.

"Maldito Max", pensó Tala enfurecido. "Miserable malnacido"

-Qué lástima me das, Adam, y pensar que tú eres de los favoritos de mi madre. Además, él no debería estar aquí- señaló desdeñosamente a Tala.

-Eso no te incumbe- sentenció el ruso-. Es mi vida y si quiero es mi problema, no el tuyo.

-Tenías que hacer algo, ¿no, Max? Hazlo y vete- ordenó Adam.

-Bueno, es ese caso, venía a avisarte que mi madre ha reanudado las operaciones y que ya puedes ponerte a trabajar...

-Qué bien, gracias por el aviso- dijo el castaño con fingido agrado-. Ahora lárgate.

-...pero me encantaría decirte por qué estaba tan enojada- continuó Max como si no hubiera oído a su compañero de trabajo-. Resulta que Voltaire, Vissari, los inútiles de sus trabajadores y por lo tanto Tala también, nos han visto la cara.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Adam parecía procesar la información porque todo eso no le cuadraba en los más mínimo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó recelosamente.

-Porque el encargo que llegó hoy en la mañana es todo menos acero. Habían dicho que no nos iban a engañar, y que todo iba a ser tan claro como el agua. Pues no. Me enteré qué es una vil mezcla de metales de pésima calidad que no valen lo suficiente como para hacer la manija de una puerta.

-Estas mintiendo, Max- dijo Adam, aunque no sonaba muy convencido.

-Claro que no. ¿Tu crees que si estuviera diciendo cosas que no son habría venido hasta acá para avisarte sólo a ti, el investigador favorito de mi madre? Eres el único que sabe. Si estuviera mintiéndote no tendría una prueba aquí, en este momento- Max sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una muestra del "acero" que mandó Vissari esa mañana. Se la aventó a Adam y éste la examinó durante algunos segundos.

-¿Lo sabías?- le preguntó a Tala sin quitar la vista de la muestra que tenía en la mano derecha.

-Yo... Adam, no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.

-Pero tú trabajas para Voltaire- dijo Adam con una nota de decepción-. Así que esto no pudo haberte pasado por alto.

-Vissari no nos dice muchas cosas, y menos Voltaire- se defendió el ruso-. Tienes que creerme.

-Sí, Adam, créele- sugirió Max con sarcasmo-. Y lo próxima vez que lo veas tendrá micrófonos en la ropa.

-No puede ser, Tala- dijo el castaño decepcionado-. Esto es un engaño de Voltaire contra Judy, y también va contra mí. Me cuesta creer que me hayas escondido cosas como ésta, que te incumben a ti y a ése estafador...

-Así no son las cosas, Adam, lo juro...

-¡Confié en ti!

-Ya, Tala, ya- dijo Max harto, antes de que Tala dijera cualquier cosa-. Ya vete antes de que te encuentres con alguien de aquí y te quiera matar a golpes. Es un consejo que sería bueno que tomaras.

-¿Adam?- suplicó el ruso-. Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, tienes que creerme.

-Ya lo hice, Tala. Por eso pasó lo que pasó hace un minuto- se refería al beso-. Ahora te pido que te vayas.

-Yo...

-Es la última vez que te lo digo, Tala. Vete.

El pelirrojo caminó a la salida del laboratorio y antes de irse volteó la vista. Adam estaba mirando al suelo, y el rubio tenía una maliciosa y desagradable sonrisa.

-Cuídate, Ivanov- le dijo Max al ruso cuando salía-. No sabes lo que puede pasar después de esto.

Tala salió del recinto y corrió a la salida. No se encontró nadie, lo que fue un alivio inconsciente, pues tal vez el americano tenía razón. Tal vez lo matarían si lo vieran. Adam estuvo a punto de hacerlo...

-Aquí no muere- dijo Tala en voz alta-. Ya verás, Max, ya verás lo que te pasa por meterte con nosotros...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Takao se detuvo frente a la entrada del aeropuerto de Nueva York. Había pedido un taxi hasta allí y ahora se encontraba solo, con el aire nocturno calándole los huesos, con el dinero en un bolsillo y las ganas de seguir en el otro.

Las personas que salín y entraban de allí lo hacían con mucha prisa y todas cargadas con maletas. Llegaban o se iban, pero todas lo hacían porque así lo querían. Una muchacha salió y un chico la recibió calurosamente.

Takao los miró durante un rato, mitad nostálgico, mitad celoso, pues Kai nunca haría eso por él. O quién sabe, pero en esos momentos Takao se encontraba solo, sin nadie que lo llevara o recibiera.

Volteó hacia atrás con la esperanza de que el ruso bicolor llegara a detenerlo y pedirle que hiceran las pases. Pero eso nunca pasó. El japonés dio un largo y triste suspiro.

-¿Kai?- preguntó a la nada?-. ¿Por qué no estás aquí?- dos lágrimas furtivas escaparon de sus ojos-. ¿Por qué no has venido a despedirme ahora que me voy a ir? ¿Por qué?

Miró la luminosa entrada al aeropuerto y entró.


	15. Vino blanco, vino tinto

¡Hei jokainen!

¿Cuántos caps van? ¿Quince ya? Caray, no me había dado cuenta de cómo se nos pasa la vida o.o Lo bueno es que pronto entraré a sexto, área uno (físico-matemática). En este lapso me he desaparecido (de nuevo -.-U) y mientras tanto fueron los cumples de Zei, Oro-san y Bunny-san, mi amiga más vieja, así que les mando un abrazote enorme. Btw, hoy Kenae-chan sopla velitas por su sytymäpäivää número 16. Una gigantesca felicitación también n.n

Por cierto: Una enorme perdón a los lectores por no seguir la vieja tradición de contestar reviews. Mil disculpas. Últimamente he estado medio ocupada con los exámenes finales, repasos, revisión, entrega de documentos y demás majaderías. Anteeksi, les prometo que la próxima publicación los agradeceré por dos.

Gracias por comprenderme, y si no me comprenden, lo comprenderé.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Understand that you're holding a bomb in your hands_

_Take control, hand in hand with yourself from now on_

_Take this advice aim to the skies, aim to the skies above_

**Capítulo 15: Vino tinto, vino blanco.**

(Jueves, 6:30 pm. Industrias Mizuhara).

Con la revelación que hizo Max momentos antes acerca del fraude de Voltaire, y tomando en cuenta que (no importaba si era voluntaria o involuntariamente) Tala estaba involucrado, Adam se sentía decaído y con deseos de estar solo y pensar, pero Max se empeñaba en hacerle saber al checo el gran error que acaba de cometer, y de paso quería ponerlo en ridículo. Lamentablemente lo estaba logrando, y con mucha facilidad.

-En serio, Adam, ¿en qué estabas pensando?- decía Max por enésima vez-. Digo, porque si no sabías es Tala Ivanov, ¿me entiendes? Una de las personas más cercanas al idiota de Voltaire y el estafador más grande del mundo. Tú mismo lo acabas de ver.

-¿Cómo iba yo a saber si ni siquiera he salido de este estúpido laboratorio?

-Qué lástima. Siendo el investigador favorito de mi madre, deberías mostrar que tienes algo de interés e iniciativa.

-Deja de decir que soy el favorito, ¿quieres? Me desquicia.

-Como quieras. Sólo te estaba recordando la reputación que tienes aquí y lo bajo que caerías por meterte con Tala.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe. Es mi vida y yo hago lo que me plazca con ella. Además me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que tú o cualquiera de los de aquí puedan pensar de mí.

-Espero que mantengas tu postura, Adam- le advirtió Max-. Recuerda que estás jugando con fuego.

-Lo haré, y si se me olvida, pondré notitas adheribles. Gracias por los consejos, Max, ya te puedes ir- el castaño ya estaba harto de las palabras de Max, y no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo ni un minuto más. El rubio salió silenciosamente del laboratorio, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Adam pensaba en lo que Max acababa de decirle. Era cierto que estaba corriendo directo a las llamas... Pero eso era divertido, y más porque se trataba de Tala, el atractivo ruso de cabello rojo. Inconscientemente, el muchacho checo pasó un dedo sobre sus labios, donde momentos antes había sentido el cálido aliento de Tala. Había sido tan placentero tenerlo así de cerca...

Adam maldijo por lo bajo. Lanzó un largo suspiro y con la cabeza apoyada en el suave respaldo, cerró los ojos, deseando que todo fuera una alucinación y que nada de eso (ni siquiera el beso) fuera real.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Jueves, 6:30 pm, Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York).

Contando, era el vuelo número nueve el que estaba a punto de partir. A Takao le dolían ya las piernas por estar tanto tiempo parado, pero trató de ignorarlo.

Desde que se fue del hotel, el japonés no había podido abandonar Nueva York, y como no podía (o más bien no quería) regresar con Kai, decidió pegar la nariz al vidrio de una ventana y contar el número de aviones que salían. Algo realmente estúpido, de no ser porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer, no tenía dónde regresar y no quería irse.

Afuera, el tiempo era espantoso. Llovía como si fuera la última vez, hacía un frío del demonio y el viento dificultaba las comunicaciones. Con todo, había gente afuera del aeropuerto que parecía que nunca iba a entrar. Entonces Takao dio un respingo y se alejó de la ventana. Acaba de ver algo (alguien) que no debería estar allí, sobretodo porque era todo lo contrario a lo que siempre fue.

-¿Kai?

Takao aguzó la vista para intentar ver a través de la intensa lluvia. Había visto al ruso de pie, mojándose, junto a un avión inactivo.

"No, no puede ser", se reprimió Takao. "Lo imaginé porque estaba pensando en él... Kai nunca vendría". Y sin embargo lo seguía buscando en la pista. Entonces sintió que alguien estaba junto a su espalda y rápidamente dio la media vuelta.

Y ahí, de pie frente a él, estaba Kai, tan mojado o más quizá, que como Takao había creído verlo hace unos segundos. Aún así no daba muestras de tener frío y no temblaba a pesar de que su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre. El ruso miraba a Takao con eso mirada que lo obligaba a hacer lo que fuera y que el japonés tanto odiaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió Takao sin dejar de ver a Kai a los ojos.

-Creí que lo sabías.

Takao dejó de ver a Kai y se fijó en la alfombra.

-Estoy harto de pedirte disculpas, Kai- dijo el japonés con resentimiento-. Y siempre te apareces así, de la nada, con tu maldita mirada y no sé qué hacer. Haces que todo parezca mi culpa, y cuando lo logras cambias los papeles y después te haces el sufrido por estar bajo la lluvia y todo ese teatro.

Kai levantó una ceja.

-Bueno, no era mi intención, pero...

-Nunca es tu intención- interrumpió Takao. Seguía recargado en la ventada y decidido a no mirar al ruso.

-Mira, no lamento haberte dicho todo lo que dije en el hotel- Takao soltó un resoplido-, pero prefiero que te enteraras por mí y no por alguien más.

-Así que realmente piensas que soy un celoso fracasado, ¿no?

-Sí, tal vez, pero Tala lo es más. Y créeme, Takao, también te lo diré una vez, es lo único en la que Ivanov te gana, ¿me entiendes? Si tengo que estar con él es porque me obligan y porque no tengo la más mínima intención de discutir con Voltaire sobre eso. Y menos contigo, pero me molesta que le des valor a lo que no lo tiene.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Takao dejó que Kai siguiera taladrándolo con la mirada. Ya no tenía energías para contestarle.

-¿Terminaste de sermonearme, Kai?

-Por ahora, sí- Takao gruñó-. De acuerdo, es todo. Ahora supongo que vendrás conmigo al hotel, ¿no?

-¿Y si no qué?- contestó el japonés mirando a Kai a los ojos de nuevo. Ya no estaba molesto, pero no se la iba a dejar al bicolor tan fácil.

-Tendré que llevarte arrastrando, porque no quiero dejarte aquí.

El ruso dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Takao lo siguió y miraba la espalda del ruso, quien aún estaba algo mojado por la lluvia, y en ese momento a Takao no le apetecía otra cosa que quitarle la ropa a Kai para dejarla secar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Azotó la puerta, tomó una figura de porcelana y la estrelló contra la pared, tiró la mesita con todo y teléfono, dio un puñetazo contra el sillón, pateó su cama y se dejó caer en ella.

Ese era más o menos en camino de Tala Ivanov desde la entrada de la suite hasta su habitación. Estaba enojado, no, furioso con Max. Tenía todas las intenciones de matarlo, y eso era algo que se le daba bastante bien, no por nada Voltaire lo elogiaba más de lo necesario...

-Maldito Max- murmuró el pelirrojo.

Le había echado a perder completamente su reunión con el checo. Tan bien que iba y entonces ¡tenía que llegar el descarado bastardo malnacido de Max! No podía creer que hacía menos de una hora les hubiera arruinado el momento a él, Tala, y a Adam.

Mientras Tala contemplaba el techo, con su lengua recorrió sus labios. Era agradable recordar el beso con Adam, muy agradable. Después de todo resultó que lo que él sentía por Adam era lo mismo que el castaño sentía por Tala. O al menos eso parecía hasta antes de que llegara Max.

"¡Mira por dónde!", pensó el ruso. "Me pregunto si Adam no estará molesto con Max... Idiota".

Tras lanzar unas cuantas palabras decentes contra Max, Tala se quedó dormido. Estaba tan cansado que no se molestó en desvestirse, simplemente se quedó así, tumbado sobre su cama, recostado sobre la cómoda y elegante colcha, pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de asesinar a Max.


	16. La mejor manera de redimirse Parte I

_If you hang around with me tonight_

_I'll show you how to do _

_something wicked _

_If you don't have anything to do_

**Capítulo 16: La mejor manera de redimirse (parte I)**

Quizá fue porque estaba dormido o que nada la importaba esa noche, que Tala no escuchó los ruidos que provenían de la habitación que estaba del otro lado de la suite, pues Takao se las había ingeniado para quitarle la ropa a Kai para dejar que se secara, y como la suya también estaba algo húmeda por el camino de regreso al hotel, también la dejó colgada en una silla.

A la mañana siguiente, Kai se despertó de tan buen humor que ni siquiera se molestó en acribillar a Tala con insultos y sarcasmos. Se limitó a sentarse en el sillón de la sala de la suite mientras buscaba algún programa interesante en la televisión y preguntarle al pelirrojo por qué estaba tan cansado.

-Salí un rato- contestó éste, restándole importancia. Salió al balcón y se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

Como Kai no había ido con Judy más que una sola vez, después de una hora apagó la televisión y dejó el control a un lado. Entró en su habitación para buscar algo de ropa y bañarse; Takao seguía dormido y, como Kai conocía, podía quedarse así un buen rato.

Después de darse un baño, Kai salió al cuarto a vestirse. Mientras terminaba de ponerse el cinturón, oyó que Takao despertaba. El ruso dio la media vuelta y miró (con un cariño poco usual en él) al japonés.

-Caray...- susurró Takao, pero Kai alcanzó a oírlo.

-¿Qué?

-Recuérdame felicitar a tu madre por el excelente trabajo que hizo.

Kai lo miró con una ligera incredulidad, y recordó que llevaba el torso desnudo. Sonrió. Claro que nunca lo admitía, pero sabía que más de uno compartía la opinión de Takao. Pero como ahora ese físico le pertenecía al japonés, Kai no se molestó en ponerse la camisa demasiado a prisa, sino que lo hizo con lentitud, abrochándose de abajo hacia arriba, dejando que Takao lo deseara lo suficiente como para no dejarlo ir.

-¿Tienes que irte?- preguntó el moreno casi suplicando, en cuanto Kai estaba vestido y completamente arreglado.

-Sí. Hace años que no sé nada de la novata de Judy, así que parecerá grosería que no vaya a verla. Además, sabes que prefiero hacer lo que Voltaire me ordena antes que soportar uno de sus discursos sobre la importancia del apellido, la empresa y basura del estilo.

-Bien, entonces vete- dijo Takao fingiendo indignación.

-Regresaré antes de que te des cuenta, Takaito- respondió Kai con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué haremos cuando llegues?

-Querrás felicitar aún más a mi madre- respondió Kai acercándose a Takao y plantándole un profundo beso-. Me voy.

Kai cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Takao con la sensación de que lo tenía todo en el mundo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tala miró su reloj. Casi mediodía. Se había quedado dormido un buen rato en el cómodo asiento de la terraza, pero no había podido evitarlo. Sentía que aunque durmiera un día entero, jamás se sentiría con las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y servirse un vaso de agua.

-Hoy no iré con Judy- dijo Tala en voz alta-. Y no pienso volver a ir. No soy la marioneta de Voltaire, ni de Vissari. Ya es hora de que se den cuenta que no es ningún rey para mandar a sus criados a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Y como para probar sus palabras, en ese momento sonó su celular. Tala ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién era, simplemente se lo llevó a una oreja.

-¿Qué?- contestó agresivamente.

/Cuida ese tono, niño/- hablando del rey de Roma, era Vissari.

-¿Y si no quiero, qué?

/Perderás el trabajo/

Tala no respondió.

/Así me gusta/- dijo Vissari con una superioridad evidente. /¿Fuiste ayer con Judy/

-Sí- respondió Tala sin pensar. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso.

/Ay, Tala, cómo eres desobediente, pero creo haberte dicho que ayer NI SIQUIERA PUSIERAS UN PIE EN LA ALFOMBRITA DE BIENVENIDOS. ¿Te lo dije o no/

De nuevo, Tala no respondió.

/¡Carajo, Tala, parece que tienes dos años! ¿En qué demonios pensabas? ¿Sabes lo que Voltaire.../

-Ya lo sé, señor Perfecto. El acero falso. Qué poco creativo para ser Voltaire, pero qué hacer. Mañana voy a ir con Judy- mintió.

/¿Por qué hoy no/

-Porque no quiero- respondió Tala de mala gana. No quería pensar en Adam y menos en Max.

/Ya, ya. No quiero que te me pongas subversivo, ¿entendiste? Sólo tienes que obedecerme y no habrá ningún problema. Espero que ya hayas entrado a la base de datos de Judy.../

-Ya lo hice- interrumpió el pelirrojo.

/... Y se lo pases lo más pronto posible a Voltaire. Es decir, ahora mismo. Así que yo en tu lugar me ponía a trabajar/- Y colgó.

Con un gruñido, Tala dejó el celular a un lado.

Ya sabía lo que haría: obligaría a Kai a dejar de lado sus pasatiempos adolescentes con Takao y le ordenaría que fuera él quien visitara a Judy, ya era suficiente de estar de inútil. Así Tala se evitaría la molestia de verle la carota a Max y de pasar por los inquisidores ojos de Adam. Y si Kai se topaba con el rubio... bueno, eso ya era su problema.

Mientras, en la habitación, Takao terminaba de vestirse. Se sentía más contento que nunca, y por ello, él tampoco se molestó en hacer de Tala un pedazo de nada con la mirada, sino que salió sin siquiera reparar en su presencia. Tal vez iría a comprar repuestos para Dragoon (lo tenía un tanto descuidado) o quizá pasear por allí.

No podía ser un día más diferente al anterior.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Un día-

-¿Qué dices?

Judy había levantado la prohibición de salir de los laboratorios, por lo que el trabajo se había acumulado considerablemente, y en ese momento, Adam estaba con Emily, trabajando sobre un nuevo proyecto. Al parecer, Voltaire había recibido una buena mentada por parte de Judy, y le había mandado un beyblade nuevo, recién salido de investigación, como disculpa, en cuyo mejoramiento trabajaban Adam y Emily. El patriarca Hiwatari ordenó retirar el acero enviado a Estados Unidos y mandó una nueva orden muy temprano en la mañana.

-Ah nada. Decía un día porque es lo que Voltaire tardó en rectificar su error... Es muy poco tiempo, ¿no crees? Hasta parece que lo tenía todo planeado.

-No seas ridículo, Adam. Ya ves lo que nos ha mandado. Este beyblade es casi perfecto, en toda mi vida no había visto un balance y ataque tan bien equilibrados...

Pero en realidad, el chico castaño había dicho "un día" porque era lo que Adam estaba dispuesto a darle de tolerancia a Tala para aparecerse por allí y explicarle la razón del acero falso. Adam estaba seguro que Tala sabía, así que estaba algo ofendido por haberlo seducido para tenerlo como fuente de información o algo así. Eso era la idea que Max le había metido en la cabeza y el checo estaba muy resentido como para formarse su propia opinión, así que se quedó con esa idea de Tala. Lo que Adam no sabía es que Tala no iba a aparecerse por allí hasta demasiado tarde.

Kai, por su parte, se las ingenió para hacer de Judy una muñeca en trance que creía que todo era culpa del pelirrojo, y no de Kai, así que estuvo toda la mañana con ella charlando animadamente sobre los siguientes planes de su empresa y de los avances que había logrado. Incluso consiguió que le mostrara los últimos avances de un beyblade que estaban formando.

-Me sorprende que Voltaire haya tenido en desarrollo un beyblade tan perfecto como el nuestro- dijo con orgullo-. Es un gran avance que nos haya dejado estudiar a _Gamaliel_, ya sabes, el beyblade que ha enviado, y estoy muy contenta con los resultados. El acero que ha enviado esta mañana es tan puro que lograremos los mejores anillos de defensa del mundo. Todos los investigadores y operarios están trabajando con él y también están muy satisfechos con ello.

-Qué bien, me alegra que todo haya sido sólo una confusión- repitió Kai con falsa alegría por enésima vez, aunque Judy no parecía reparar en el detalle-. Y, perdona si es atrevimiento, pero me encantaría ver los nuevos avances que están haciendo y...

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió la mujer, radiante-. Ven sígueme.

Ambos salieron de la oficina de Judy y se dirigieron a los laboratorios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-A _Gamaliel_, ¿eh? Fue buena trampa después de todo.

-Claro que lo es. El acero que le mandé tiene cantidades pequeñísimas, casi imperceptibles de plomo, que incluso lo hacen más resistente. Y como sus investigadores siempre tienen anillos de ataque, piezas de metal y están en contacto con él en el ensamblaje, ya verás, en menos de cinco días todos tendrán problemas, con suerte Judy morirá y me dejará sus acciones porque soy su socio.

-Judy no va a morir, no seas exagerado.

-Tal vez no, pero si ve que la mitad de sus empleados están muriendo por tener un contacto tan prolongado con el plomo, no tendrá otra opción que dejar que nuestra industria absorba la suya, ya verás.

-¿Quiénes serán los más afectados?

-Los que trabajen en los laboratorios, por supuesto. Los pilares de la investigación. Me da pena por ellos, pero el dinero es dinero.

Y mientras Voltaire Hiwatari reía, sirvió otras dos copas de vino blanco, una para él y la otra para Vissari, anunciando un triunfo que no estaba lejos de llegar.


End file.
